


Temporary Insanity

by Katef



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katef/pseuds/Katef
Summary: In a return to the 'Sense of Belonging' 'verse, the anniversary of Jim and Blair's bonding approaches.  However, their happiness, and perhaps even their very sanity, is threatened by unforeseen outside influences!





	Temporary Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Elaine, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Artifact Storage Room 3](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Artifact_Storage_Room_3) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Artifact Storage Room 3’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/artifactstorageroom3/profile).

**_**_Cascade, October: Tonya Richardson’s apartment:_ ** _ **

Detective Tonya Richardson stood in front of her dressing room mirror, eyeing her reflection critically from head to foot.  It was her first morning attached to Cascade PD’s élite Major Crimes Unit, so she wanted to be certain of making the right impression. 

Tall, athletic and strikingly good looking, she had used the minimal amount of makeup, expertly applied, and had swept her thick dark auburn tresses back from her face with a couple of barrettes. 

Her blouse, like her tailored slacks, was fitted to enhance her best assets, whilst imparting a smart, professional aura; the whole finished off with comfortable, dark brown leather flats. 

She had used her unscented body spray sparingly, and wore no other perfume or heavily scented toiletries which could irritate a Sentinel’s heightened sense of smell. 

Nodding sharply in satisfaction, she turned from the mirror, and, collecting up a well-cut but sensible coat and large leather purse, she stowed away her service weapon and detective’s shield before leaving the apartment to take the elevator down to the parking garage. 

Settling herself into her two year old Audi TT, she set off on the half hour or so commute across town from her waterfront apartment block to Central PD, concentrating on finding and maintaining her emotional equilibrium in readiness for what was undoubtedly the first major step towards the culmination of her long-held ambition. 

Not that becoming a detective in the much-vaunted MCU was her main goal, although in itself it was none too shabby an achievement.  No, Tonya had set herself a higher ambition still – one to which she was sure she was uniquely entitled - that of bonding with a particular Alpha Sentinel.....!  
  

As she expertly negotiated the morning traffic, she allowed herself to reflect for a while on her progress to this stage of her life, a good way of focussing on her goals and concentrating her ruthless determination to achieving them. 

As the only child of a wealthy Cascade businessman and his trophy socialite wife, Tonya had enjoyed the benefits of a privileged childhood, accepting as her due the expensive private education and country club lifestyle.  She was expected to graduate from some prestigious college with perhaps a Liberal Arts degree, to wed an acceptable scion of a similarly wealthy family and thus continue to enjoy the same luxurious and care-free existence happily ever after. 

However, in her early teens, her whole world was turned upside down when her beloved father died suddenly in somewhat suspicious circumstances, having managed to bankrupt his company and leaving his distraught wife and angry daughter to pick up the pieces as best they may. 

Her mother had no option but to uproot herself and Tonya in order to find work in the offices of an acquaintance that still deigned to speak to the impoverished woman, and moved to a modest townhouse in Tacoma, where Tonya was forced to face the reality of little pocket money and an ordinary local High School education.  

However, rather than go off the rails in retaliation, Tonya used her deep and abiding anger to fight her way out of the rut in which she found herself, clawing her way single-mindedly to an honours degree in Criminal Law from a modest college, and then using a combination of her formidable intelligence, physical attractiveness and ruthless determination to fast track through Tacoma’s Police Academy and earning her detective’s shield in record time. 

She was well aware that she wasn’t popular with her peers, but such luxury came a poor second to her ambitions, so she coolly and efficiently used whatever means was necessary to gain promotion. 

The one thing she had failed to do so far, despite her desires, was to bond with a Sentinel.  Having seen what Sentinel and Guide pairs could achieve in the police force, she was bitterly jealous of both their success rates in the field and the respect in which they were held, and fervently wished to be part of such a team. 

Unfortunately, although routine testing had shown that she had some empathic capability, it was considered to be too low for her to register as a Guide, much to her disgust.  Nevertheless, whilst attending an international law enforcement conference on the East Coast, having ‘persuaded’ her Captain that she should be one of the PD’s elected delegates, she learned of an experimental new drug which was being tested in Europe with marked success which could be the answer to her prayers. 

Listening to the visiting lecturer with rapt attention, Tonya absorbed the fascinating information that the audience was being presented with. 

The drug in question had been developed to help Sentinels and Guides who had lost their partners, and who wanted an alternative to living the rest of their lives alone on medication to suppress their talents.  In order to bond again, the breaking of the original bond normally causing too much distress and psychological damage to attempt another; - except perhaps rarely in the case of particular individuals such as Alpha Sentinels and highly rated empaths; - the Guide could agree to take a course of the drug which greatly enhanced his or her pheromones, enough to initiate an imprinting which could, with luck, be progressed to the full bonding stage. 

Having done her research, and knowing that the strongest Alpha Sentinel in the Pacific North West was currently based in her old hometown of Cascade, Tonya was convinced that, with the help of the new drug to boost her existing empathic capability, she could set herself up to bond with Sentinel Detective Jim Ellison, thus securing for herself the position of power and prestige to which she was entitled.  The fact that he was already bonded to some little bastard nobody mattered not one whit. 

Likewise, the fact that the drug wasn’t officially available yet made no difference to Tonya, as she coldly and calculatingly seduced one of the visiting scientists, ‘persuading’ him to secure her a sizable sample of the illicit medication before leaving him and his bed to return to Tacoma to put in for her transfer to Cascade PD – specifically, the MCU where the object of her desires worked.

Smiling to herself in satisfaction as she pulled into the PD parking garage, she was smugly content with how all the pieces of her plans had fallen neatly into place thus far, and took herself up to the sixth floor to introduce herself to her new Captain and, very soon, her new partner.  
 **** ** __**

**_Blair:_**

**__**

Sighing in contented satisfaction, Blair saved the file he had just finished updating on his laptop, and collected together the notes and papers scattered across his desk, patting them into a neat pile before setting the stack into a large box file beside his chair.  Although he had been working on the same project since his arrival this morning in his tiny office-cum-storeroom in Hargrove Hall’s basement, he didn’t resent the hard work, as it was a task dear to his heart. 

As part-time Research Assistant to the renowned anthropologist, Dr Eli Stoddard, it was his allotted duty to collate and type up the bundles of notes and raw data Eli sent in sporadically when circumstances allowed during his extended expedition to Borneo so that everything was in workable order for the great man to model into either a series of articles or even a monograph upon his return.  Blair was proud to work alongside the man who had earned his undying gratitude and love by becoming mentor, father figure and friend since his earliest years at Rainier University, knowing that Eli appreciated his young protégé’s diligence and would undoubtedly make certain that Blair would get his fair share of praise and recognition in any future publications. 

Rolling his shoulders and dropping his head to release the small tension in his neck from the prolonged typing, Blair was pleased to be fully up to date with his duties, having taken the best part of the long summer break off away from Rainier to reaffirm his bond with Jim and to consolidate their partnership plus enjoying a wonderfully enjoyable and relaxing holiday together – the first real vacation that Blair had ever had in his young life.  He was also happy that his mentor may well be returning to Cascade earlier than expected; something that Blair was greatly looking forward to. 

As Eli and his party had left for their expedition in early June, shortly after attending the wonderful surprise birthday party Jim had organised for his young Guide, Blair had thought that they might be absent for up to a year or more.  However, according to Eli’s most recent message, they had gathered so much information and been made so welcome by the cooperative indigenous people, that they were able to return earlier than expected in the New Year, maybe even during January, a possibility that excited Blair enormously. 

Truthfully, Blair did feel a fleeting moment of wistfulness because he had not been in a position to accompany his mentor in person, but it was quickly quashed by the realisation and acceptance that he had so much to be grateful for, mainly thanks to the love and nurturing of his beloved Sentinel, without whom he knew only too well that he probably wouldn’t be here now. 

Thinking that he might take the opportunity of doing a little proof reading on his own Forensic Anthropology and Criminology papers before his last tutorial of the morning, he stretched his arms out in front of him, then glanced at the watch on his left wrist to check out how much time he had. 

The wide plaited leather watch strap neatly covered the chain tattoo on that wrist; inflicted courtesy of Galbini, his kidnapper; just as several native beadwork bracelets virtually hid the one on his right wrist.  Knowing that the beautiful choker style necklace and wolf pendant given to him by Jim did the same for the one on his neck, Blair was now able to view the disfigurations with a measure of equanimity, mostly thanks to the continuing love, moral support and encouragement of his Sentinel, such that he was more or less resigned to their presence, and growing less conscious of them as time progressed. 

The time indicated that he had taken longer than he had thought on Eli’s notes, so he decided to take a short break before his student arrived in less than half an hour, since he would be returning to the PD as soon as the tutorial ended to catch up on the mountain of paperwork he knew Jim would have accumulated on his desk.  Smiling fondly to himself, Blair considered how his adored Sentinel, for such an intelligent guy, could make such a poor attempt at his written reports.  Then again, as Jim was wont to point out, why bother when he had such a competent and willing helper to do them for him? 

Chuckling at the thought, Blair sat back in his chair, happy to take a few moments to centre himself for the upcoming tutorial. 

Almost as if she was psychic herself, Janice, Eli’s long-time secretary, poked her head around his door, smiling at her favourite grad student, and holding out a large mocha latte. 

“There you go, my lovely” she said.  “Time you had yourself a break.  I know very well you’ve been slaving over the old man’s notes ever since you arrived, so kick back for a few until Dave arrives.  He’s always punctual for his tutorials, so you’ve got a while to relax.” 

So saying, she plopped the large paper cup down on his desk, and retreated with a wave over her shoulder, completely satisfied by the effects of her visit, and needing no verbal response from her young ‘visitee’. 

As for Blair, he shut his mouth, which had fallen open in bemusement, shaking his head a little as he picked up the delicious-smelling cup of coffee, and reflecting yet again on the generosity of his friends, and wondering what he had done to deserve such kindness, it never occurring to him that he earned their love by his normal everyday actions and sweet nature. 

Taking an appreciative sip of the beverage, he was careful not to let the hot cup come into contact with his palm, which still had a tendency to be overly sensitive even though the gashes had long since healed up. 

Glancing at the neat, silvering scars, Blair tried not to dwell on the accident which had caused his injury, and which had been the one most potentially damaging to his recent bond with Jim. 

Although in all honesty Blair was well aware that his reactions to the incident were probably out of all proportion to the actual event; wherein he had crashed through a glass-topped table after being accidentally pushed aside by Jim, who had been in the throes of primal BP mode, firmly focussed on tearing his father limb from limb for attempting to set up his beloved Guide on indecency charges; yet he was realistic enough to understand that his fragile ego was to blame, and that it would be a long time, if ever, until he finally shed the worst symptoms of his PTSD. 

Shaking his head, and firmly setting aside this unsettling train of thought, he concentrated instead on relaxing and enjoying the drink, happily contemplating the significance of the rapidly approaching date which would mark the first anniversary of their bond.  

Although he knew he didn’t have the wherewithal to organise a party of the scale that Jim managed for his Guide’s birthday, he dearly wished to do something to celebrate their bonding, and show his adored partner just how much he was loved and how very grateful Blair was for his rescue and claiming by Jim despite his battered and traumatised condition.   
  

Shortly after, he was pulled from his contemplation by the arrival of his student, Dave Bartley, on time as usual, and he smiled and waved the young man to a chair. 

“Hi, Dave.  I’ve been looking at your paper, and I think you’ve really grasped the central concept.  I have one or two suggestions as to the referencing, and perhaps an expansion on the question of sibling rivalry, otherwise I can’t see you getting less than an ‘A’ grade.....” 

Grinning, Dave was about to respond when Blair suddenly fell back into his seat, turning white with shock, eyes wide and dazed. 

“Prof!  _Prof_!!! You OK? What’s wrong?” and the student reached for Blair’s hand, only pulling up short at the last moment as he remembered the cardinal rule about not touching an empath without permission.  Throwing his chair aside, he ran for the outer office, where he grabbed Janice and towed her back to Blair’s room. 

By the time they returned, Blair was more alert, but desperately worried still, and visibly shaking.  “I’m s s sorry, D d dave.  I I can’t talk now......something’s wrong...I have to get to Jim....” and he staggered to his feet, weaving unsteadily towards the door. 

“Oh, no, dear!  You’re not going anywhere by yourself!” muttered Janice.  “Dave, I’m going to run Blair over to the PD.  Please can you lock up here, & I’ll arrange another tutorial date for you when Blair’s feeling better, OK?” 

“Sure, Janice” replied the young man.  “I just hope he’s OK.  He’s probably the best anthro tutor in the department, you know” he continued, following the other pair from the room, and carefully locking the door behind him.

“Take care, Prof, and see you soon, I hope” and he watched Janice, arm wrapped supportively around Blair’s waist, lead the young Guide out to the car park where she helped him into her small Ford Focus to drive him to Cascade PD and his Sentinel......  
 **** ** __**

**_Same morning, Jim:_**

**__**

Alpha Sentinel Detective Jim Ellison entered the MCU bullpen with a relaxed half-smile on his handsome face, visibly at ease and comfortable with his surroundings. 

Although in truth he would much rather be accompanied by his beloved Guide and partner, he was well aware that his new, affable persona was due almost entirely to his bonding, almost a year ago now, to the beautiful, smart, adored and adoring bundle of hyper-sensitive (if somewhat damaged) nerves called Blair Sandburg, Guide extraordinaire. 

True, they had weathered more than one unpleasant incident during that time, but it had only served to strengthen and deepen their bond, such that they could now spend a few hours apart, secure in their connection, which in turn meant that Blair was able to take a little time to himself to experience a life separate from his Sentinel and the PD and Sentinel / Guide Dept. 

Nodding in greeting to Rafe and H, already at their desks, he headed towards his own space, only to receive a friendly pat on the shoulder – and dig in the ribs – from his friends Joel Taggert and Megan Conner respectively, who had followed him into the bullpen. 

“Morning Jim” said Joel, smiling kindly. “No Blair yet?  Oh, yes – he’s got his hours at the U this morning, hasn’t he?  If he has time when he gets in, I’ve got a slice of Ellen’s chocolate cake for him.  She knows how much he appreciates it!  Oh, yeah, there’s a piece for you too” he added with a chuckle.  “Far be it for us to show favouritism now, huh?” 

“Oh I don’t know” sniped Megan with a cheeky grin.  “Jimbo doesn’t really need choccy cake when he’s got Sandy.....!” and she ducked aside, chuckling at Jim’s half-hearted attempt at whapping her upside the head. 

Horseplay over, Jim nodded towards his Captain’s office. 

“Who’s that in with Simon?  I don’t recognise the scent!” 

“Umm, I think it’s the new recruit” replied Megan thoughtfully.  “She’s just been transferred from Tacoma PD.  Quite a success record, I believe.” 

“Oh yeah, I remember seeing the memo now” said Jim, frowning slightly.  “Not something I was particularly interested in, to be honest, since it isn’t likely to impinge on me and Blair” and, so saying, he grinned at his two colleagues and moved away to seat himself at his desk. 

“Actually, I’m not sure about that” mused Megan thoughtfully.  “Apparently this one’s got low level empathic capabilities much the same as Dan Brown in Vice.  You and Sandy worked with him before, didn’t you?” 

Turning back to face her, with a small frown creasing his brow, Jim considered for a moment before replying.  Yes, he and Blair had worked with Dan, and liked him very much, particularly Blair, who had taken to the gentle giant immediately.  Dan, in return, had been very kind and protective of the young empath, even when Jim was being less than sympathetic himself towards his Guide.  But liking and working with someone under those circumstances was a far cry from being partnered with someone in the same department on a more regular basis, and Jim wasn’t liking the implications much at all. 

“I guess we’ll find out soon enough” he answered finally, but before he could continue, Simon’s usual bellow rang through the bullpen. 

“Ellison, my office, now!” 

With a final twisted grin for his friends, Jim about turned and headed for the Captain’s office, unconsciously cataloguing the scents and sounds coming from the occupants of the small room.  Of the two heartbeats, the one Jim recognised as belonging to his boss was the one thudding more rapidly in nervous tension, while the second remained calm and steady.  ‘Whoever she is, then, there doesn’t seem to be anything wrong with her nerves!’ he thought inconsequentially as he knocked lightly on then pushed open the door. 

“Ah, Jim!  Let me introduce our new recruit!” greeted Simon affably, although to Jim’s eyes his smile seemed a little forced, and there was a distinct suggestion of unease in his voice, to Sentinel ears at least. 

Unaware of, or perhaps purposely ignoring his lead Detective’s scrutiny, Simon continued, unintentionally beginning to sound like a salesman in his too-enthusiastic introduction of the self-controlled young woman seated in the chair in front of his desk. 

“This is Detective Tonya Richardson, Jim.  She’s newly transferred from Tacoma PD, and comes highly recommended by her Captain and Chief of Police.  I want you to show her the ropes, since you’ll be partnering her in the field when Sandburg isn’t available.” 

As she stood to shake Jim’s hand, his cool appraisal changed abruptly as Simon’s words registered. 

“With all due respect, Captain – and not wanting to offend you, Ms Richardson, I don’t work with anyone but Blair, you know that!  When he’s at the U, I’ve got enough control of my senses to work alone in most circumstances, thanks to his training, so I don’t need a babysitter!” 

“Now, Jim – _I_ know and _you_ know you’re OK under most conditions – and Blair always comes running if needed – but this isn’t just my decision.  Chief Warren wants to make as much use of his Sentinel / Guide units as possible, since there are so many now drawn to work in Cascade, thanks no doubt to you and Blair as the Alpha bonded pair.  He believes that it will be of benefit to you to have a stand-in when Blair’s busy at the U or at the Sentinel / Guide Dept. It’s out of my hands!” 

Grinding his teeth together in barely-controlled fury, Jim glowered at the young woman still gazing coolly at him, a quizzical expression on her admittedly extremely attractive face.  

“We’ll see about that!” he ground out.  Then, rather ungraciously he turned to leave the office, snapping over his shoulder “You coming then?” as he returned to his desk looking to everyone in the bullpen as if he had his own personal thundercloud hanging over his head. 

Simon looked apologetically at his new recruit.  “I’m sorry about that, Tonya, but I did warn you.  Detective Ellison’s attitude is legendary, I’m afraid, unless young Blair is with him, that is.” 

“Don’t worry about it, Captain” she replied with a small smile.  “I’ve encountered worse, and I’m sure we’ll get over any problems as soon as we work together for a while” and, with a nod, she turned and followed her new partner into the bullpen, privately delighted with the situation despite Jim’s less-than-welcoming demeanour. 

When Tonya joined Jim at his desk, she moved towards the other chair there, only to have Jim growl “that’s Blair’s chair.  You can pull up another one from over there” nodding towards the neighbouring empty desk.  “Rafe & H are in court this morning, so they won’t be needing them for now. I guess Rhonda’ll get one for you in due course.” 

Smiling sweetly, even though she would dearly love to kick his shins, Tonya said “Sure Jim.  I wouldn’t want to usurp your Guide’s place....”and only just caught his murmured aside “As if!” 

‘That’s what you think, Sentinel!’ she thought to herself, schooling her expression to one of friendly, professional interest as Jim began to push forms and files towards her in a somewhat grudging attempt to fill her in on the latest cases and procedures. 

After a couple of hours listening to the almost constant litany of “Blair says...Blair does it this way....Blair figured out that one.....” and hearing the same type of comments repeated by almost everyone else in the bullpen when asked, Tonya was feeling decidedly antsy and frustrated, although she was very careful not to give herself away. She really couldn’t wait to see this paragon of virtue for herself, just so she could sum up the opposition, and then destroy it! 

Eventually, Jim, who was after all a courteous man by nature, began to thaw out under her gentle questioning, and began to really take notice of the new detective. 

She was well-dressed and very striking rather than vacuously pretty, with long, slim legs and obviously a toned and fit body.  He was impressed by her serious attention to his words, and the intelligent questions she posed, such that he was moved to think privately that, were he and Blair not so deeply connected, she would have been his type of choice in the dating game. 

Brushing the thought aside almost as soon as it occurred, he sat back and said “Since we’ve covered the outstanding cases so far, I guess we could go and follow up a couple of leads Blair and I were going to do this afternoon.  It’ll save him having to traipse around after me, and he’ll be able to catch up on the outstanding paperwork.  He’s so much better than me at it, I tend to land him with it whenever I can get away with it” he added, smiling fondly. 

“Sure, Jim.  Works for me!” she replied, getting to her feet with alacrity.  “I’ll just make a pit stop on the way, then I’m all yours” and, smiling, she grabbed her purse and turned to make her way to the ladies’ restroom.  “Shall I meet you in the parking garage?” she added. 

“Yeah, that’ll be good” answered Jim, a little distractedly “See you down there.” And he busied himself collecting together the information he needed to take with them, not noticing her speculative glance back towards him as she left the bullpen, purse and coat over her arm.

\----------------------------- 

In the restroom, Tonya ducked into a cubicle, and carefully checked to make sure she had the micro spray of medication stowed in her purse.  She had deliberately disguised the liquid in a miniature perfume bottle, so that, should anyone catch her dabbing it on herself, it shouldn’t arouse undue curiosity.  However, since it had to be used sparingly, and, being quick-acting, preferably immediately before getting close to the intended new bond partner, she fully intended to give herself a tiny squirt just before she exited the elevator for the parking garage.  Whichever vehicle they shared – and it would only be common sense to do so – the proximity should be more than enough to give Jim his first ‘dose’ of her pheromones and prospective Guide scent. 

Leaving the cubicle to move to the basin to wash her hands, she looked up at the arrival of Megan, who nodded to her slightly stiffly. 

Deciding to do a little stirring up of her co-worker’s emotional mindset, she smiled at the Aussie Inspector, and asked in a slightly conspiratorial ‘woman to woman’ tone what Blair was really like? 

“I know Jim obviously thinks the world of him” she said understandingly “but it must be very hard for them to get over the sort of hurt and psychological damage the poor young man had to have suffered....?” 

Snorting in disgust, Megan replied “Not that it’s any of your business, mate, Blair’s just fine.  And if he ever has any problems, there’s plenty of blokes here who’ll help him and Jim out.  He’s one of the sweetest and bravest kids I’ve ever known, even if he does look really fragile.  He’s a genuine projecting-bloody-empath too, you know, which comes in really handy when some blokes cut up rough, so you’d be well advised to respect that!.” 

“Oh, don’t worry, I shall!” came the cool response, and, still smiling, Tonya left the restroom, thinking that she had her work cut out to undermine the young Guide’s credibility, but that it could be done.  It just needed a whisper campaign and a few dark hints to start with......  
  

Leaving the elevator at the parking garage level, Tonya surreptitiously squirted the liquid behind her ear where her own scent was strongest, and walked over to where Jim was waiting somewhat impatiently beside a classic blue and white truck. 

“Nice wheels, Jim – I can call you Jim?” she said, raising an eyebrow in enquiry. 

“Sure, Detec – I mean, Tonya.  I guess that’d be OK” he replied.  “Hop in and we’ll drive over to the warehouse district and see if we can’t spot my snitch.” 

Smiling slightly smugly, Tonya did as he said, and settled herself in the passenger seat, Jim climbing in immediately after. 

As he reached over to turn the ignition, he reared back slightly with a puzzled frown.  “D’you smell anything off?” he asked, sniffing lightly.  “There’s a definite spicy scent in here”. 

“No, Jim, but, there again, I’m not a Sentinel, am I?” responded Tonya, chuckling as if it were a joke.  “I’m sure it’s nothing” and she concentrated on doing up her seatbelt, while mentally high-fiving herself. ‘Now, just let’s see if it works as well as it’s supposed to’ she thought, carefully controlling her reactions, and maintaining a gentle stream of inconsequential chat during the drive to the warehouse, all the time cataloguing Jim’s growing agitation.  
  

By the time they pulled up by the dockside, Jim was feeling more than a little antsy.  The scent of Guide pheromones was strong in his nasal passages, and the feral Sentinel within growled in frustration, wanting only to sniff, touch and taste the Guide in question, irrespective of his own deep bond with another. 

Shaking his head to clear it, Jim jumped down swiftly from the truck in order to distance himself from the source of temptation, while Ellison the man still maintained some sort of control. 

“Something wrong, Jim?” asked Tonya, affecting innocent inquisitiveness.  “Do you need some help?” 

“No –Yes –I don’t know” came the strained response.  “I think I need Blair...” and then Jim’s eyed rolled back in his head as Tonya approached, and another wave of pheromones crashed over him to send him stumbling to the ground in a dead faint, at precisely the same moment as Blair was struck by a deep sense of ‘wrongness’ in their empathic link as he sat in his office at Rainier. 

‘Hmmm.  Stuff really _is_ strong’ thought Tonya, smirking to herself.  ‘Phase one complete, I think!’ and she busied herself calling up despatch to report ‘officer down’ and requesting emergency services to take her new partner in to the Sentinel / Guide ward of Cascade General, while she remained close by like the perfect stand-in Guide, maintaining a grounding hold on the patient, and accompanying him for treatment just as a responsible Guide should, all the while assuming an appropriate expression of concern, sympathy and competence. 

On arrival at Cascade General, Jim was admitted immediately to the Sentinel / Guide Specialist Unit, where Jim’s old friend Dr Stevens was waiting to see him. 

Somewhat taken aback when he saw that it was a young woman accompanying his patient rather than Blair, Dr Stevens frowned in consternation. 

“What happened to Sentinel Ellison?  And where’s Blair?  He should be here!” he snapped at the woman, who’s ID announced her as Detective Tonya Richardson, Cascade PD. 

Frowning in irritation at the terse question, Tonya said “I’m acting as Sentinel Ellison’s Guide for now.  I understand Guide Sandburg is having time to himself at the University” making it sound as if the young man was off enjoying himself while his Sentinel suffered. 

“That’s as may be” Stevens responded, sniffing disbelievingly, “but he’ll be here soon, I can guarantee it.  Meanwhile, what can you tell me about Jim’s collapse?” 

“To be honest, I’ve no idea” lied Tonya, affecting an air of innocent bafflement.  “We’d just arrived at the warehouse district to follow up a lead and Jim suddenly collapsed.  I called for the emergency services and stayed with him to keep him grounded” she added, with not a little self-congratulation.  “And now I’d better call the MCU to let them know what’s happening!” and, so saying, she went out into the corridor to do just that, leaving the doctor gazing after her in perplexity before turning his attention back to the unconscious man on the gurney.

\-------------------------- 

Almost at the same moment Tonya was finishing up her call to Simon Banks, Blair stumbled into the bullpen, white as a ghost, and leaning heavily on the arm of a kindly, middle aged lady who Joel recognised as Janice, Dr Stoddard’s secretary, having met her at Blair’s birthday party. 

“What’s wrong with him?  Blair, son, talk to me!” he said worriedly as he rushed over to the pair. 

It was Janice who answered first, saying “He was just starting a tutorial when he came over all strange, and said something was wrong with Jim.  I thought I’d better get him here straight away!” and she gladly relinquished her young friend to Joel’s strong arms.   

“M’alright, but Jim’s not!” gasped Blair, clutching weakly at Joel’s jacket.  “Got to get to him – see him!  Something’s wrong, Joel!  Please take me to him!” 

As Joel tried to steer him to a nearby chair, and Megan flew over to help, Simon burst out of his office saying “That was Detective Richardson calling from Cascade General.  Jim’s been taken there after collapsing in the warehouse district.  We need to find Blair....Oh! Right! He’s here already – guess I should have known!  Come on, kid, let’s get you to your Sentinel” and, nodding his thanks at Janice, he took up a position beside the distressed Guide, while Joel supported the trembling body from the other side, and they hurried out of the bullpen closely followed by Megan. 

As the doors closed behind the party, Rhonda gazed after them worriedly before returning to her small office.  She didn’t know _how_ she knew, but she was convinced that the situation had something to do with that new detective, who had come over as a little ‘off’ in Rhonda’s opinion, and she determined to have a chat about it to her good friend Megan as soon as possible.

\--------------------- 

As soon as Simon pulled up outside the hospital, Blair more or less flew out of the car, and raced towards the elevator to the Sentinel / Guide Unit, leaving the others to follow in his wake as fast as they could. 

Arriving at the nurses’ station, he was recognised immediately, and shown to a cubicle by a helpful young nurse.  Not even registering the woman standing just outside, he pushed his way in and hurried to the gurney where Jim lay. 

“Oh man!  Oh Jim!  I _knew_ something was wrong!  Come on, Big Guy, open your eyes for me.  Please wake up Jim!  I need to know you’re alright!” and he stroked the immobile face with one hand while rubbing soothing circles on his Sentinel’s chest with the other. 

Belatedly realising Dr Stevens was there beside him, he whispered “Dr Stevens!  I’m glad you’re here.  Can you tell me what happened?” 

Gently laying a calming hand on the young man’s shoulder, the older man said “I’m afraid I don’t know much as yet, Blair.  Jim was brought in about an hour ago by his new police partner, who claims he just collapsed while they were at the warehouse district, and she called it in.  She couldn’t say what could have caused it.” 

Frowning in real worry, Blair muttered “but we were supposed to do the warehouse trip together this afternoon!  Why would Jim be there with some new partner?  I don’t understand.....!” 

Just then the large body beneath his hands shuddered, and Jim woke with a groan.  Raising a heavy arm, he grasped Blair around the back of the neck and pulled the unresisting Guide towards him so he could nuzzle Blair’s ear and neck, acquiring a very necessary grounding scent from his bonded Guide. 

However, this time the comforting scent seemed to be strangely lacking a little something – like a missing nuance of fragrance.  Not realising that it was the fading residue of Tonya’s medication, but feeling slightly bereft from its absence, he growled unhappily before opening his eyes fully and looking into his lover’s pale face. 

‘’Bout time you got here, Sandburg!” he grumbled.  “Where were you when I needed you, huh?” 

“Jim!  That’s not fair!” gasped Blair, not realising that Dr Stevens was nodding in agreement from behind him, angry frown in place. 

“We agreed I should spend the morning at the U!  And I felt the moment you were taken ill, honest!  Janice took me straight to the MCU, and Simon and Joel and Megan brought me here.  It’s only been an hour or so, and you shouldn’t have been there without me anyway if you were going to risk using your senses unguided!” 

“Huh!  Well, that’s as may be, but it’s a good job I had the new Detective with me – it could have been a lot worse if she hadn’t have acted quickly in getting me here!” 

Swallowing hard at the unfairness of the comment, Blair bit his lip in unhappiness, not understanding why his beloved Sentinel should make such a statement.  Feeling the hand on his shoulder squeeze a little in support, he held his tongue, thinking that further comment at this point could well lead to a real disagreement, and he honestly didn’t feel up to one right now. 

Ducking his head down in hurt and unwonted shame, he listened while Dr Stevens questioned Jim as to how he felt, and whether he was content to go home and rest in his Guide’s capable hands. 

Answering in the affirmative, but not understanding or appreciating the older man’s barely contained air of disapproval, Jim pulled himself up with Blair’s help, and, after a moment’s slight dizziness had passed, declared himself good to go. 

Having heard the whole of the exchange from her spot outside the cubicle, Tonya was hard put to keep the smirk of triumph off her face, and took a few moments to school her expression into a more appropriate one of cool concern for the benefit of Captain Banks and Joel and Megan who came to join her. 

“I believe Detective Ellison is OK” she informed the others.  “Apparently he has woken up and wants to go home with Guide Sandburg.  I could go with them, if you’d like?  I asked one of the uniforms to bring Jim’s truck to the hospital.” 

“No, I don’t think so” said Simon, although he gave the suggestion due consideration in view of his new Detective’s able performance today.  “I think they would benefit from a little one-on-one bonding time” he added with a chuckle, not noticing the faint twitch of disgust which flitted across Tonya’s face.  It didn’t pass unnoticed by Megan, though, and she knew she’d be mentioning her disquiet to Joel, and maybe her friend Rhonda also..... 

Just then, Jim and Blair exited the cubicle, with Jim leaning a little on his Guide, arm hooked over the smaller man’s slender shoulders. 

“Hey, Simon!  Thanks for getting Blair here so quickly.  I’m fine now, just a little muzzy.  Thanks to Tonya’s quick actions...” he added, grinning at the woman in question, who smiled sweetly in response. 

“No problem, Jim!” she said.  “It’s only what a good Guide would do after all!” and let the statement hang out there in the open for her new colleagues to make of it what they would. 

Blair, in the meantime, had yet to raise his head, but when Jim tugged at him a little to turn him for the exit he whispered “Thank you, Detective Richardson.  It was good of you to help Jim.” Then he stared at his feet again, before straightening his shoulders and supporting his Sentinel to the elevator and then back to the loft, not aware of the puzzled expressions on his friends’ faces as they gazed after the departing pair. 

Offering to take Tonya back to the office with him, seeing as Simon had brought Joel and Megan in his sedan, the group followed silently in Jim and Blair’s footsteps, each wrapped in his or her own thoughts. 

\---------------------------- **** ** __**

**_The Loft, that afternoon:_**

**__**

As Blair helped Jim out of the truck; which for once he had been allowed to drive without comment; he remained quiet and worried at his lover’s distracted air. 

On their arrival in the loft, he immediately took Jim’s coat to hang up with his own, and hurried to the kitchen to make some tea for them both.  That done, he brought the tray over to the coffee table, and looked expectantly at his lover. 

“Um, this should help you feel better, man.  It’s supposed to help you relax...” he whispered. 

“Yeah, sure, Chief” replied Jim.  “I’m sure you’re right” and he took a couple of sips before saying “You know, I think I’ll go up for a nap.  I’m feeling a bit groggy still.  Try not to make a noise if you’re going to watch the TV, kid” and with that he stood and moved towards the stairs, completely unaware of the hurt on his young Guide’s face.  As if Blair would _ever_ make a noise, or create a disturbance while his Sentinel slept! 

Swallowing hard, Blair said “Sure, Jim.  Er..should I come up with you?  I’d like to hold you if I may?” 

“Nah, not right now, Chief.  Maybe later” came the unexpected reply, and now Blair was truly upset.  Jim had never withheld his touch before, knowing how comforting and healing it was for both of them.  Nevertheless, he held his tongue again, hoping against hope that a nap might put his lover in a better frame of mind so they could do a little much-needed bonding later.  Opening his mind, he tentatively tried to open their link, hoping to find comfort and understanding there, only to find that Jim wasn’t responding, his mind stubbornly closed to that of his Guide. 

Stifling a disturbing urge to cry at the sudden feeling of loneliness which swept through him, Blair retired to his small office to try and distract himself by doing a little more work on his papers, only to remember that his backpack and laptop were still locked up safely in his office at Rainier. 

Sighing in disappointment, he settled down on the futon in an attempt to meditate in order to clear his mind and help him think through the last few strange hours.  
  

Much later, Blair awoke suddenly after having fallen asleep at some point during his meditation.  Climbing quickly off the futon, he hurried upstairs to see how Jim was doing, only to come to an abrupt halt at the top of the staircase.  Jim was moving about restlessly, although obviously still deeply asleep, and Blair could clearly hear what he was muttering in agitation.  “Mmmm, yeah, that’s it, Tonya, mmmm, yeaaaah!” 

Horrified, Blair backed off down a couple of steps before taking himself in hand and giving himself an angry mental talking-to.  ‘It doesn’t mean what it sounds like, Blair’ he told himself.  ‘You’re reading too much into it.  Jim wouldn’t do anything to hurt you, you know that!  He’s your Sentinel!’ 

However, a small voice deep inside whispered insinuatingly into his consciousness. ‘Oh come on!  You knew this would happen eventually!  Why on Earth would a gorgeous Alpha Sentinel like Jim be content to hang around with a scarred little nobody like you for eternity?  Get real!  He might need your empathic ability to Guide him, but he sure doesn’t need to rely on _you_ for his sexual satisfaction!  You’re only a mobster’s cast-off fucktoy after all!’

Quickly stomping down on that train of thought, Blair straightened up and climbed back up the steps, to cross over to where Jim was now sleeping more peacefully.  Deciding against trying to wake his lover for dinner, he quickly stripped off his clothes and slid into bed next to the warm, muscular body, tucking himself in as close as he could to the comforting heat before finally drifting off into a troubled sleep. **** ** __**

**_Part 2.  A disaster in the making:_**

**__**

The following morning, Jim awoke to find the bed empty, and opened his hearing to discover his Guide downstairs in the kitchen, apparently preparing a breakfast of bacon, eggs and toast.  As his stomach grumbled in anticipation, Jim grinned to himself, looking forward to the meal and catching a cuddle and then perhaps a shower with his Guide.  Although he had a niggling suspicion that something hadn’t been quite right yesterday, he had no recollection of any problem between Blair and himself, so he stretched luxuriously and headed downstairs to use the bathroom before going to the kitchen and his Guide. 

Hearing Jim come downstairs and veer off to the bathroom, Blair took a deep, steadying breath, and schooled his face into an expression of welcome, hoping against hope that his Sentinel was feeling better. 

When Jim approached, looking relaxed and happy, the knot of tension inside him eased abruptly, and Blair smiled with genuine relief and pleasure as Jim wrapped his strong arms around him and lifted him off his feet a little to give him a very satisfying morning kiss. 

“Hey, babe, why the gourmet breakfast?  Not that I’m complaining, but you must have got up extra early to go to all this trouble.” 

“It’s no trouble, Jim, honest!  I just thought that, seeing as we both missed dinner last night, we should have a good breakfast to make up for it.  How do you feel this morning?  No side effects from yesterday?” 

Appearing a little puzzled at the question, Jim replied “No, babe, no side effects.  But I still don’t really know what all that was about.  Do you have any theories, Einstein? To be honest, I don’t remember that much.” 

Gently pulling away from Jim to dish up the food and get them seated in order to give himself time to reply, Blair finally smiled over at his lover, saying “All I can think of, Jim, is that there must have been something particularly obnoxious at the warehouse – perhaps a chemical spillage somewhere of something you haven’t encountered before.  I guess it’s a good job you weren’t alone...” he added quietly, smile fading at the thought. 

Not noticing Blair’s change of expression, or even registering the faint scent of sadness coming from the smaller body, Jim grinned as he took a bite of eggs, chewing appreciatively before answering “Yeah, Tonya did OK, didn’t she?  You know Chief, I never would have accepted that I could work with another cop partner, but she really is something, isn’t she?  Now we know she’s on the ball with sentinel stuff, you can relax and take some more time to yourself, huh?  I don’t mind if you want to extend your hours at the U, kiddo.  You could do that project Adam Kingsley wanted you to do over at the Sentinel / Guide Dept also, now you won’t have to worry about me so much!” and he continued to enjoy his meal, unaware of the strained look that spread across his Guide’s pale face as Blair pushed his plate away, appetite gone. 

Still preoccupied with his own thoughts, Jim finished off his breakfast and mechanically helped Blair clear away the dishes, not mentioning the fact that most of Blair’s portion went down the waste disposal.  However, he was cheerful enough at the thought of sharing their normal morning shower, and carefully soaped up his little Guide’s precious body, whilst taking pleasure and comfort in their shared link.  If he noticed that Blair wasn’t quite so open and receptive to his mental probing as he usually was, he didn’t react, even though normally there was nothing Blair held back from him. 

Dressed and ready to leave, Jim said “I guess you’ll be needing me to drop you off at Rainier, huh?  Will you be coming in to the PD later?  I’ve got a good bit of paperwork needs catching up with, if you’re up for it, and you can get to know Tonya better, unless we’re out, of course.” 

Cringing internally, but trying for his normal cheerfulness, Blair replied “Yeah, thanks Jim.  I’ll be able to get to the PD by lunchtime, all being well.  Just got one class and a tutorial to do, that’s if Dave wants to get it over and done with early, seeing as he’d barely sat down yesterday before I went all weird on him” he finished wryly. 

“Sure Chief.  Now, shake a leg, or I’m going to be late” and Jim pushed him gently but insistently towards the door, locking up behind them before jogging down to the truck to ferry his passenger over to the campus.

\-------------------------------- 

On arriving outside Hargrove Hall, Jim pulled his lover over for a quick kiss, then leaned over to open the passenger door. 

“There you go, babe.  Have a good morning, and see you later” he said brightly, then set off for the PD, humming contentedly to himself and completely oblivious to the dismayed expression on his Guide’s face as Blair watched him drive away. 

As Blair turned to walk a bit despondently up the steps to Hargrove Hall, his spirits were lifted slightly by the genuine pleasure he felt in the cheerful greetings he received from passing students, and were buoyed up even further on entering Janice’s office, to receive an uninhibited hug from the older woman, and a concerned enquiry into both his and Jim’s condition. 

Assuring her that they were both fine, and thanking her profusely for her help the previous day, he tried to maintain a relaxed and calm expression, uncomfortably aware that she didn’t look overly convinced, but had the tact not to push it any further. 

Unwilling to labour the point, Janice asked if Blair would like her to see if she could contact Dave Bartley to reschedule his tutorial? 

Smiling shyly at his friend, Blair replied, saying “yes please, Janice. I felt really bad about letting him down yesterday, so if he has the time, perhaps I could see him straight after my 9.00 am class.” 

“Leave it with me, hon” the secretary replied.  “I’ll get right on it and get back to you as soon as he lets me know.” 

Thanking her sincerely once again, Blair retreated to his cubby hole of an office to retrieve his backpack and the books he would need for his class.

\----------------------------------- 

After a busy morning, Dave having been glad to take the opportunity of retaking his tutorial immediately after Blair’s class, Blair entered the bullpen in a slightly more positive frame of mind, buoyed up by his interaction with his friends at the U, and having given himself another good talking to, determined to let go of his self-pity and assert his right to his Sentinel’s attention. 

However, it was immediately obvious that Jim and Tonya were out, as evidenced by the post-it note stuck on the top of a pile of paperwork which read ‘Something to keep you occupied, Chief.  See you later, J’. 

Swallowing down his disappointment, and feeling as if his heart was sinking to his boots, Blair glanced surreptitiously around him only to note that everyone seemed to be bent over their desks, studiously avoiding his eyes, until Rhonda sailed out of her office bearing hot chocolate and cookies for the sad-looking young man, who did his very best to smile in appreciation while stifling the urge to weep in frustration at Jim’s uncharacteristic behaviour. 

Patting his cheek with a cool hand, Rhonda smiled back at him, worry lurking behind her kind eyes, before returning to her office to contemplate just what she would love to do to a certain unthinking Sentinel.  Grimly smiling to herself, she thought that perhaps pins stuck into Voodoo doll replicas of Jim and Detective Tonya Richardson might be appropriate....!  
  

As the day wore on interminably, Blair worked his way doggedly through the large pile of paperwork, his state of mind deteriorating by the hour as he awaited Jim and Tonya’s return. 

Having been brought up to speed by Joel and Megan, although reserving their own judgement regarding Jim’s behaviour for the time being, Rafe and H made a real effort to pass time with the young Guide as Megan and Joel were out of office following up on a case. 

Eventually Jim and Tonya returned, breezing into the bullpen virtually glowing with smug satisfaction having come up with several useful leads on one of their current cases, plus a potential witness, who Jim intended to interview the following morning. 

Strolling up to his desk, Jim paused to ruffle Blair’s curls, saying “Hey, Chief! Finished with that pile of paperwork yet?” then, continuing before Blair had a chance to respond, he added “I’m taking Tonya for a beer after we’ve done with our reports.   We need to discuss the interview tomorrow, OK?  You can come along if you want, but I guess you’ll be pretty bored with the shop-talk, hey?” 

“Um, no, I wouldn’t” replied Blair quietly “But I don’t suppose you need my input?  Er...I’ll see you later at the loft?” he finished, unable to keep the hopeful tone from his voice. 

Unfortunately, his efforts went unrewarded as Jim replied distractedly “Sure, kid, but I don’t know what time I’ll be back.  We may grab something to eat, so don’t worry about cooking, OK?  You can have a quiet night to yourself with your dusty old books and papers” he finished with a chuckle, unaware of the effects of his patronising words while Tonya, who was standing at his shoulder, couldn’t quite refrain from cracking a smug smile at the Guide’s discomfiture, and expression of wide-eyed hurt and disappointment. 

As Jim and Tonya settled down to completing their reports, exchanging familiar banter and knowing grins, Blair quietly stowed his work in his backpack and crept out of the bullpen with a soft and virtually ignored “See you later, Jim,” head lowered and shoulders slumped in deepening depression. 

In his attempt to make his exit as unobtrusive as possible, Blair was unaware of the angry mutterings from several other officers in the bullpen, although, if he _had_ heard them, he would have been amazed to find that the disgust was directed not at him, but towards his Sentinel and one Detective Tonya Richardson!

\---------------------- 

Over the next several days, it became increasingly obvious to everyone who knew Jim and Blair that something was deeply wrong with their partnership; everyone, that is, except apparently Jim himself.   

He appeared to be blissfully unaware of the increasing coldness and disgust of both work colleagues and friends, firmly settled into his working partnership with Tonya, and fully believing that his Guide was just fine and enjoying more time to himself to get a life outside of Jim and the PD.  If he showed any sign of concern over Blair’s pale and sorrowful face, and rapid loss of weight he could ill afford, a judicious dab of pheromone-enhancing medication behind Tonya’s ear soon distracted him and brought his attention back to the wannabe guide. 

As for Tonya, she was coldly dismissive of her colleagues’ snide comments and even outright rudeness, never having been unduly concerned with popularity, and sure that, once she had Jim fully under her control, her status as Alpha Guide of the Cascade ‘clan’ would earn her respect if not friendship. 

For Blair’s part, he sank further and further into his depression, completely baffled by the change in his beloved Sentinel’s attitude toward him, and quite honestly seeing no way of fighting the downward spiral, unless it was by getting rid of Detective Richardson herself.  Since he would far rather sacrifice himself than see Jim hurt in any way, that course of action seemed to be completely out of the question. 

Although mornings at the loft were rather better, since Jim had spent several hours sleeping in his own bed with his true Guide, away from Tonya and the addictive effects of the drug, yet his demeanour was becoming more of one buddy to another, rather than to a Guide and lover, even though he didn’t hold back from offering the mutual support of their link should Blair dare to request it on account of his fraying empathic shields.  It was, after all, genetically hard-wired into a Sentinel to comfort and protect a hurting Guide, especially when said Sentinel was an Alpha, and the hurting Guide his own! 

Blair couldn’t fail to notice however, that Jim’s caresses were growing more perfunctory than passionate, and during their linking, his full attention was certainly not on his Guide.  As for the full bond, Jim had made no moves in that direction since the arrival of Tonya, and Blair had far too little self-confidence to instigate the sexual act for himself. 

He continued to perform his duties both in the bullpen and at Rainier, as his sense of honour required that he do no less, but his University friends and students were worried that the sparkle had gone from their young professor, and they were at a loss as to how they could make things better for him. 

Likewise, at the PD he continued to do Jim and Tonya’s paperwork, treated unconsciously by Jim, but deliberately by Tonya like a mindless gofer, so that he soon began to see himself as some sort of pet, albeit a somewhat useful one, rather like a seeing-eyed dog! 

Nevertheless, on at least two occasions when Jim and Tonya were out in the field, Blair was summoned urgently to pull Jim out of a deep zone, which he had done with relative ease; something that Tonya, much to her disgust, was completely unable to do.  Her covert reaction to Blair on these occasions was positively venomous, although she remained convinced that, once the little nobody was out of the picture, and she was fully bonded to Jim, she would be able to guide him successfully in all respects.  
  

Simon Banks was also in something of a quandary, realising that his department was showing real signs of internal unrest and dissatisfaction.  Certainly, he was more than pleased with the success rate of the new partnership of Jim and Tonya, and Chief Warren was smugly content with the facts and figures. 

However, despite a rocky start, Simon had found himself growing surprisingly fond of Jim’s small Guide, having been helped by the young man on more than one occasion, and his son Daryl was particularly taken by the empath.  It didn’t take a Sentinel to see how unhappy the young man was when he turned up at the bullpen to be all but ignored by Jim, who devoted virtually all his attention to his cop partner.  Any interaction between Blair and Tonya left the younger man more down and despondent than ever, as it usually took the form of her commenting audibly on his appearance, or his past history of abuse under the guise of sympathetic concern, which may have fooled Jim into believing her interest to be genuine, but the empath could easily discern the malicious intent behind the remarks. 

On the other hand, his friends made extra efforts to include him in their conversations, and Megan, Joel and Rhonda in particular went out of their way to offer comfort and treats in the form of hugs, cookies, coffee and magazines they hoped would distract the despondent Guide, and he never failed to make a valiant effort to thank them for their kindnesses, although the brave attempts were painful to witness. 

It was also noticeable that the PD’s other Sentinel / Guide pairings made a point of dropping in frequently to the MCU from their own departments in order to assess the puzzling situation for themselves, and to offer moral and empathic support to their suffering Alpha Guide.  Even other sensitives such as Detective Dan Brown from Vice took it upon themselves to check up on the small empath; Dan being particularly fond of Blair, and anxious to try and cheer up the young man; and it was a mark of Jim’s atypical behaviour that, rather than reacting with angry possessiveness at the other pairs’ intrusion into his territory, and their unseemly interest in his bonded Guide, he simply accepted the visits with equanimity and precious little interest.

\------------------------------- 

The whole bizarre situation was causing so much consternation within the ranks of the Cascade clan, that Director Kingsley from the Sentinel / Guide Dept. was driven to call an extraordinary meeting of all the interested parties, other than the Alpha pair themselves in the first instance, in an urgent attempt to try and pin down the reason for Jim’s aberrant conduct. 

Thus it was that, once everyone had gathered around the large conference table in the Department’s main building, Adam Kingsley rose to address his audience. 

“First of all, ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for coming here today.  I know most of you will have already met during ‘clan gatherings’ and work situations, so I won’t waste time with unnecessary introductions.  I would, however, like to draw your attention to my colleague, Dr Gerry Larson, who is my Director of Sentinel / Guide Research, and who _may_ have a plausible theory into what is causing the strange behaviour patterns in our Alpha Sentinel, Detective Jim Ellison. 

Before I ask him to fill you in on his ideas, however, I’m sure it would be reasonable for us to get the ball rolling by inviting you to describe your own reactions and conclusions as regards our dilemma.”  And with that, he threw the floor open for members of his audience to speak. 

The first to speak was Sentinel Detective Ralph Smithson from Homicide, who, with his Guide and wife Stephanie had been one of the first pairs to be drawn to Cascade by the unconscious pull which emanated from the appearance of an Alpha Sentinel.  They were also present when the newly rescued Blair was brought to the PD, shortly to be claimed by and bonded to Jim despite a fair amount of opposition, and they were both extremely fond of the young empath. 

“Director, Dr Larson, fellow Sentinels and Guides” Ralph began formally.  “I know I speak for all of you when I say how worried and upset Stephanie and I have become by the damage that has occurred in the last few days to Alpha Sentinel Ellison’s empathic link with Alpha Guide Sandburg.  The deep distress leaking from Blair is wearing on us, particularly as it seems to be fairly formless.  Personally, I think this is because Blair, as a very strong empath, is doing his best to protect and shield us from his pain – something which is both admirable, but ultimately unhelpful in terms of allowing us to ‘see’ exactly what shape his distress is taking.  Having said that, I think it is fairly obvious to all concerned that the breakdown in the Alphas’ bond coincided with the arrival of Detective Tonya Richardson from Tacoma.  

Now, I realise the woman is an acknowledged, but very low-grade empath – too low to rate on the Guide register – but I have noticed on the occasions I have come into contact with her, especially while she is accompanying Jim, I feel there is some strange draw coming from her.  Almost as if she has somehow ‘upgraded’ her Guide ability.  Has anyone else found this to be the case?” and he gazed enquiringly over his fellow Sentinels. 

“That’s a good way of putting it, Ralph” replied Sentinel Detective Mick Kavanagh, smiling at his Guide, Eddy Francis. 

More seriously, he continued “Although I couldn’t pinpoint it immediately, I felt a weird sort of ‘pull’ towards the woman myself when Eddy and I met with her and Alpha Sentinel Ellison at a crime scene yesterday.  Thanks to Eddy, though, nothing came of it” and here he grinned conspiratorially at Eddy, remembering only too well the swift kick to his ankle that his Guide had used to distract him from his unwanted interest, and offering wry apologies yet again through their shared link. 

“I’ve noticed an odd presence also” added Mary Kelly, who squeezed her Guide, Stewart Carlson’s shoulder in friendly support.  “Although she interests me not one whit” she said, smiling fondly down at her Guide, “Alpha Sentinel Ellison almost appears ‘love-struck’, if you will.  It’s more than a little disconcerting” she finished, looking perplexed. 

As other Sentinels added their comments, it became very obvious that they had all reacted in some way to the incomer, but had no idea as to the source of the woman’s power of attraction.  
  

At this point, Adam Kingsley interrupted the exchange of experiences to reintroduce Dr Larson. 

“I think it’s reasonable to deduce that enough of the Sentinels present have had um... _interesting_ encounters with, and reactions to, Detective Richardson to give a certain credence to what Gerry here has come up with.  If you’ll just give a brief rundown, Gerry?” and he gave the floor over to his Medical Director, who was fairly bouncing in his seat. 

“Well ladies and gentlemen, my theory, and it _is_ only a theory at this moment, actually occurred to me when I was reading the reports from the recent international law enforcement conference in Boston.  There was a speaker there from Europe who described the remarkable results they had recorded test-trialling a new drug to help Sentinels and Guides who have lost their partners to reconnect with a new one rather than face a life of permanent medication.....” and he gave them a brief overview of the drug’s effects on the test subjects so far. 

Aware that his audience was totally enthralled by his every word, he handed back the floor to Adam Kingsley to continue with the conclusions they had tentatively come up with. 

“Having become somewhat suspicious of the sudden onset of Sentinel Ellison’s change in behaviour the very first day he was introduced to Detective Richardson, I did a little checking up on the new recruit, and found that she actually attended the conference as one of Tacoma PD’s delegates.  It appears that she attended all the seminars concerning the new drug, - and here I have to admit to some fairly clandestine snooping – we found out that she actually ended up sleeping with one of the foreign technicians during the course of the conference.  Now, we have no actual proof at this point as to whether she was able to acquire an illicit sample of the drug, but it shouldn’t be too difficult to find out once you Sentinels are properly acquainted with this medication.” 

Here, Dr Larson opened the slim briefcase he had placed on the table, and withdrew a very small vial of viscous liquid. 

“I invite you all to approach and take a _very_ small sniff at this stuff” he said, only half joking.  “I can assure you it is harmless to bonded Sentinels, as long as you have your own Guides with you to ground you, but I believe that, even though I am a _mundane_ myself, you should all be able to catalogue the scent and use the knowledge to detect any trace on Detective Richardson or anyone else.  Am I right?” 

Nodding in grim agreement, the Sentinels, each maintaining a close, grounding hold on their Guides, approached one by one to sniff delicately at the open vial. 

After all the pairs had taken a turn, Ralph Smithson spoke up again. 

“Well, I, for one, am convinced you may be on the right track, Dr Larson.  The scent does indeed seem familiar, although I wouldn’t like to say for absolute certainty at this moment that it was Detective Richardson I smelt it on.  Now I know what to look for – or, rather, scent, I just want to get on with meeting up with this woman again to prove it!” 

His declaration was supported by all the other Sentinels present, so the meeting broke up shortly after with an exhortation from Director Kingsley to keep a low profile on the investigation for the time being in case it should backfire to the detriment of the Alpha pair; Blair in particular, as he was the most vulnerable right now.  As a parting shot, he bemoaned the sad fact that, under normal circumstances, the Alphas would have had no trouble in deducing what the clan was up to through the empathic link they all shared.....! 

As the clan members left the room in various states of anger and vengeful intent, they were not to know that the potential disaster for the Alpha pair was, in fact, imminent......

\--------------------------------- 

The following day was, in fact, the actual anniversary of Jim and Blair’s bonding, but Blair was bitterly disappointed to find that Jim and Tonya were scheduled to relieve Rafe and H on a stake-out from 10.00pm the previous evening, so that he wouldn’t be at home until later in the afternoon. 

Although he cried himself to sleep, alone in their large bed, after a restless few hours he woke in a more positive frame of mind, determined to make something of their special day, and to do his utmost to rekindle at least some of their passion; perhaps even persuading his beloved Sentinel to bond fully with him!. 

Having decided on his plan of action, Blair drove to Rainier to do a little more work on his papers and attend an early class, then, drawing out his meagre weekly allowance from the Guide payment office, he blew the lot on the fixings for a slap-up meal which he hoped Jim would appreciate.  

Driving back to the loft that afternoon with his groceries piled on the passenger seat of his small car, he allowed himself to hope that the evening may turn out to be at least enjoyable, and more like their customary loving and companionable lifestyle.  He even smiled a little as he thought of the tiny, but beautifully made Zuni fetish in the form of a large cat, which he had bought and stashed away for Jim especially for this occasion as a token of his love, knowing that Jim had been so thrilled with the jaguar pendant he had bought previously. 

Feeling more buoyant than he had for several days now, he parked up outside 852 Prospect and made his way up to #307, arms full of grocery bags, and heartily grateful that the ancient elevator was actually working. 

Wrestling the door open, and staggering in to drop the bags on the counter, he was abruptly aware that someone was already inside.  Automatically opening his mind to their link, he was unsurprised to find Jim closed off from him – something that upset him greatly, but which had become more commonplace over the last few days.  However, his empathy was more than enough to warn him that another, more hostile presence was nearby, so he steeled himself to search the apartment, hoping that he would be able to use his kinetic power to defend himself should the need arise. 

Trembling with nerves, he crept around the loft, checking his office under the stairs and the bathroom, then, heart in mouth, he slowly climbed the stairs to the loft bedroom. 

The sight that greeted him so shocked and stunned him, that for several moments he was motionless, able only to absorb the horrifying scene before him. 

Jim, naked and apparently deeply asleep in obviously sated satisfaction; as evidenced by the strong smell of sex in the air; lay stretched out on the crumpled sheets.  Next to him, a thoroughly debauched looking and equally naked Tonya raised herself nonchalantly on her elbow, and gazed at Blair, malicious triumph and sneering hatred in her expression. 

Voice dripping with venom, she spoke, flaying him with her words; 

“See, little man?  He’s mine now, like he should have been all along.  How could you possibly have believed you were meant to be bonded to an Alpha such as Jim?  You’re just a cheap whore, living off the good nature of a bunch of gullible do-gooders.  Perhaps I should do us all a favour and arrange an accident to get rid of you permanently? Yeah, sounds like a plan – one good shove down the stairs....” and she slid slowly out of the bed to advance sinuously towards the stricken young Guide, arms rising to do just that. 

Just then, Blair, jerking out of his terrified stupor, instantly and instinctively pushed out with his fear and anger, and Tonya froze immediately in her tracks, hands flying to her head in agony as he threw his power at her, invading her mind. 

As she dropped without a sound, Blair, horrified and devastated by the depths of their betrayal, fled the apartment, hurtling down the stairs at break-neck speed, and sprinting off down the street towards the park, eyes streaming with tears of hurt and pain, scarcely knowing where he was going, or what he was doing. 

Minutes later, breathless and sobbing, he barely registered the hands that grabbed him, abruptly halting his flight, or the sting of a hypodermic in his neck before darkness seized him, and he dropped into strong arms, to be bundled roughly into the back of a large SUV which sped away down the street and out of Cascade.  For the second time in his young life, Blair Sandburg was again a kidnap victim.

\------------------------- **** ** _**_Part 3: Descent into Hell._**_** ** __**

**_Alex, some weeks previously:_**

**__**

Alex Barnes, aka Alicia Bannister, Alice Baker or Anna Brown amongst many other false identities, growled in frustration as she prowled around the living room of her luxury rented apartment in Cascade’s exclusive waterfront development, very much resembling the spotted jaguar who was her spirit animal.  Tall, blonde and infinitely dangerous, she scrubbed at her face and arms, feeling as if she was coming out of her skin as her senses spiked or cut out despite her usual iron control. 

Watching her warily from his comfortable armchair, her lover and business partner, Carl Hettinger held his tongue, knowing from experience that it would be foolish – possibly even fatal – to interrupt or otherwise irritate her until she was good and ready to speak. 

Alex’s senses were heightened to Alpha Sentinel strength, but, unlike a true Sentinel, she was completely devoid of the compulsion to protect the tribe, and had devoted her life to using her ability to pursue a life of crime, mostly with great success. 

Partnered with Hettinger, she had pulled off grand theft, major drug and arms deals, and even murder over the years, but, to her bitter anger and irritation, she found that she functioned far better with the grounding of a Guide.  

Having said that, she had already used, burned out and discarded several unfortunate individuals who had ultimately been too weak to cope with her, and she had been forced to admit that it would take a highly-rated empath to help her gain full control. 

The major problems with that situation, however, were that firstly, such individuals were as rare as Alpha Sentinels, if not rarer, and usually already bonded, protected and unavailable.  Secondly, she had never wanted to be burdened with any Guide, only doing so under extreme duress.  Yet she was faced with the undeniable fact that appropriating an Alpha Guide was necessary if she was to continue to enjoy the lifestyle to which she and Carl had become accustomed. 

Therefore, when, like other Sentinels across the Pacific North West, she too had felt the pull of another Alpha in Cascade when Ellison had come online, unlike them, she had no desire to become part of the clan.  No, what she needed was the empath with whom Ellison was bonded, and she had determined to secure him by whatever means necessary.  
  

To that end, therefore, keeping a very low profile, she and Carl bided their time over the next few weeks, and did their research on the Alpha pairing, carefully planning on how to make the acquisition. 

Alex was vastly amused on learning of Sandburg’s history of abuse as a crime lord’s sex slave, agreeing with Carl that the boy could turn out to be quite entertaining besides useful, but was much less happy to witness the apparent depth of devotion he shared with his Sentinel, and the fact that they seemed to be joined at the hip virtually continuously, with the exception of the few hours the boy spent at Rainier University. 

Having come to the conclusion that it was likely that the snatch would have to be made from the campus, which could prove to be somewhat complicated because of the likelihood of witnesses, Alex was overjoyed when her task was made so much easier with the advent of a newcomer to the PD. 

She and Carl watched with unholy glee as the misguided but determined woman set her cap at Jim Ellison, wreaking havoc with his bond, and leaving the Guide vulnerable. 

Keeping careful tabs on the Guide’s every move, and the developing relationship between Jim and Tonya, they were more than happy to take full advantage of their good fortune when the pair returned to the loft unexpectedly for sex, to be caught _in flagrante_ by the unsuspecting young empath. 

It was a simple matter after his sudden and panicked exit to follow the distraught young man and bundle him into their getaway vehicle to whisk him away to Alex’s cabin hidden deep in the national forest to the north of Cascade.

\---------------------------- 

The instant of Blair’s kidnapping, and the frantic minutes preceding it had a profound effect on more than a few people in and around Cascade, as well as upon those in the loft itself. 

Although thoroughly relaxed and sated from prolonged sexual activity and surrounded by a cloud of Tonya’s synthetic pheromones, nevertheless Jim was jerked rudely awake by the massive surge of power projected by his terrified Guide at the murderous woman, and, although briefly befuddled and disorientated, he threw himself from the bed crying out “Chief!  Blair!  Come back!  Come back, baby!” only to trip over the body of the downed detective sprawled across the floor. 

“Shit, Tonya!  What happened?” he muttered frantically, whilst stooping quickly to check her pulse.  Finding it slow but strong, he swiftly covered her with a discarded sheet, then, quickly pulling on a pair of jeans, he grabbed the keys to his truck and sprinted down to street level where he tracked the progress of his escaping partner. 

Opening up his hearing and also – somewhat tardily - his mental link, he easily made out the sobbing breaths and hammering heartbeats as Blair ran blindly away from the loft. The scent of saline from his lover’s tears wrenched at Jim’s conscience as he made to follow his Guide, and Blair’s deep distress hit him like a thick, black miasma. 

Knowing that Blair had too much of a lead to be caught easily on foot, Jim yanked open the door to his truck, and sped off down the street as fast as possible in hot pursuit. 

Unfortunately, he had delayed just too long under the circumstances, and he missed the actual snatch by vital seconds, even though he caught a glimpse of the SUV as it disappeared around a corner. Growling in fury, he floored the gas pedal, only to be struck a second time by a vivid flash of pure terror and a mental scream of anguish from Blair as he was rendered unconscious and their link was savagely broken. 

Slamming his foot on the brake, he instinctively turned the truck into the kerb, where he grabbed at his head, mind cringing from the empathic assault and groaning pitifully at the horrendous pain of forced separation which sent him spiralling into a deep zone.   
  

Throughout the PD, the Sentinel / Guide Dept and elsewhere in the city, Sentinel and Guide pairs and other sensitives were hit forcibly by the repercussions from the empathic shockwave ripped from their Alpha Guide, although to a much lesser extent than his own Sentinel. 

Swiftly springing into action, Simon and the MCU were alerted, and an APB put out on the missing Guide, whilst emergency services and units were despatched to the loft. 

Wasting no time, Simon drove to 852 himself, accompanied by Joel and Megan, who were in the bullpen when the call came in, to see for themselves what sort of a situation Jim and Blair had gotten themselves into now. 

Arriving at the loft, they found medics working on the still unconscious body of Detective Richardson, lying in a compromising position on the bedroom floor, obviously naked beneath a hurriedly thrown sheet. 

Snarling in disgust, Megan reached for the woman’s purse, lying on a pile of her clothes beside the bed, and peered inside. 

“Any guesses to what this is?” she sneered, holding the bag open so that the ‘perfume’ spray was clearly visible. 

Not wanting to jump to conclusions, but having heard a few rumours arising from the extraordinary meeting at the Sentinel / Guide Dept, Simon sighed deeply at what he suspected would be damning evidence against the woman on the floor. 

“I think I may have some idea” he admitted heavily “But let’s get it to forensics a.s.a.p for confirmation, OK?” Then, addressing the EMT working on Tonya he said “Will you be transporting her to Cascade General?” 

On receiving an affirmative, he said to Joel “Can you see to it that she is put under guard on arrival?  I know it’s early days to be jumping the gun, but I want to be sure she’s not going anywhere soon.” 

“Sure, Simon, I’m on it” replied Joel “But where the hell are Jim and Blair?  This doesn’t look good at all!” 

Just as Simon was about to reply, the call came in that Jim had been located; deeply zoned and sitting in his truck a few blocks from home; and that he was being transported to the Sentinel / Guide Unit at Cascade General.  Of Blair, there was no sign.

\------------------------------- 

Several hours later, Tonya Richardson was still unconscious in hospital, and Jim remained obstinately zoned, and Simon and everyone concerned were fretfully aware of precious time going to waste in the search for Blair. 

Although other Sentinel and Guide pairs had checked out the immediate area around the truck, and Blair’s lingering scent was more than adequate proof that he had been in the area, yet the frustrated Sentinels involved were unable to follow the trail further than several more blocks without a few more clues, and preferably the involvement of the young man’s own partner on the hunt. 

As Director Kingsley and Dr Gerry Larson had been quickly brought up to speed about the kidnapping, and also Jim’s condition, it was finally decided that they try using a combination of other Guides in an attempt to rouse Jim from his zone, rather than resort to potentially damaging chemical stimulants, so Stephanie Smithson and Stewart Carlson, with the agreement and support of their own Sentinels, worked together, each holding one of their Alpha’s hands, and after a concentrated effort, Jim began to show signs of waking up. 

Relieved by Eddy Francis and Rosie Burke, a new Guide and strong empath from Bayside precinct, Jim finally returned to full consciousness, only to demand to be released immediately so he could search for his partner. 

Struggling to sit and looking round wildly for his clothes, Jim muttered “Oh Chief! Shit! What have I done? Got to find him.  _Have_ to find him!!” 

Hardly registering the others camped out around his bed, he was finally brought up short by Simon’s bellow. 

“Jim!  _Ellison!_   Settle down and listen!  We have a lot to tell you, and a lot to plan if we’re to track Blair down.  You can’t do this alone, Sentinel, even if you _think_ you can!  Now SIT DOWN and let Dr Stevens check you out, then we’ll tell you all we can, OK?” he finished in a gentler tone. 

Gazing up at his Captain with damp, wounded eyes, Jim nodded sharply, then settled back to let Dr Stevens approach him.  Recognising the sense behind Simon’s words, as well as the older man’s obvious personal tension, Jim realised he would have to glean every last bit of information he could if he was to rescue his beloved Guide, whom he knew instinctively he had let down so badly, even if he didn’t yet know _why!_

“OK, Sentinel Ellison.  Let’s just check you out” murmured Dr Stevens soothingly, as he carried out a basic routine. 

“You need to know, Jim, that you have been under the influence of a very potent experimental drug – Detective Richardson’s pheromone enhancing medication – so you will most definitely be having some minor withdrawal symptoms within the next 48 hours.  The good news is that although addictive after prolonged exposure, your Alpha Sentinel strength has hopefully ‘diluted’ the effects.  I hope that you will recognise in time that this aberrant behaviour wasn’t your fault, Jim” the other man said, meeting Jim’s embarrassed gaze.  “I’m sure you won’t take any notice of whatever we tell you right now, but I hope you will bear in mind what I say when you have the time and opportunity to really analyse the last few days.” 

Coughing a little to ease a throat dry with emotion, Jim said “What happened, Simon?  Where’s Tonya, and what do you know about her?” 

Gazing at his friend with a sympathetic expression, Banks said “Detective Richardson regained consciousness about an hour before you, Jim.  She was pretty much incoherent with fury at being held under guard. She fully believes that she should be your Guide, Jim, and that Blair was only an aberration”.  Holding up his hand at Jim’s automatic denial, he continued “She freely admits to procuring an illicit sample of the experimental drug, and maintains that it merely confirmed her claim to being your bonded Guide.  But she went completely ballistic when she told us what Blair had done – putting her down with his ‘voodoo’ stuff when she tried to shove him down the stairs.  To be honest, Jim, she’s probably too far gone to convict, even of attempted murder, but we’ll leave that to the judge and jury to decide.” 

Rubbing a hand over his face, Jim finally spoke.  “I   I know that what you say is probably true, Simon, but....but...I can’t accept it right now, OK?  I....let down my Guide!  I let him suffer – shut him out – all because I allowed myself to be drugged into some pathetic pseudo-sexual fantasy!  If I can’t rescue Blair, I don’t deserve to live, Simon – I _won’t live_ without my true Guide!” 

“Jim, I can’t even comprehend what you’re going through right now, but I promise you there are a whole lot of people out there determined to track that young man down.  Right now, this is not about you!  Now, if Dr Stevens gives the OK, I suggest you get dressed and we get back to the PD, so we can all get our heads together to plan our course of action.” 

\---------------------------- 

A short while later, Jim and Simon were back in the conference room at the MCU, where an inter-departmental ‘task force’ had been assembled to discuss how to trace and rescue Jim’s Guide.  

The MCU was represented by Megan, Joel, Rafe and H, while all available Sentinel and Guide pairs were present, grimly determined to retrieve their Alpha Guide and support their Alpha Sentinel. 

Dr Larson and Adam Kingsley were also present, plus various other uniforms and personnel, and the atmosphere was heavy with tension as various members outlined the progress, or lack of it, so far. 

Having described the meagre amount of mainly olfactory evidence which had been gleaned from examining the immediate area of the snatch, Sentinel Mary Kelly then produced an evidence bag which she handed to Jim. 

Inside was the broken choker and wolf pendant, obviously ripped from Blair’s neck at the scene, and Jim seized the bag and opened it there and then, desperate for the scent of his beloved Guide.  However, having taken a deep sniff, he reared back in disgust, much to the surprise of all present. 

As he looked up at the inquisitive faces around him, Jim growled “There’s another scent here.  Another Sentinel touched this – Blair has been taken by an interloper!  I’m going to kill him!” 

“Wait, Jim!” said Simon urgently as Jim leapt to his feet and made to storm out of the room.  “You can’t go haring off on your own on the scent like some lone avenger!  Let the others catalogue the scent also!” 

Adam Kingsley added his voice to the hubbub then, saying commandingly “Jim!  I’ve an idea to gain some more information before you go off at half cock!  You were found at the scene, even if you missed the actual capture.  As the nearest thing to a witness we have, can’t you use your ‘sense memory’ to describe what you _did_ see?” 

Taking a deep, calming breath, Jim turned back to face the room, nodding slowly in thought. 

“Yeah, you’re right.  I can’t believe I hadn’t thought of that already.  It’s not easy without Blair to ground me, but if some of the other Guides could help – with your permission, Sentinels – I’m game to try!” 

With all parties quickly agreeing, Stephanie Smithson and Eddy Francis sat on either side of their Alpha, and once again took his hands, offering their combined support as he let himself sink into a light zone, attempting to recall every detail of the SUV and its occupants. 

Long minutes later, Jim resurfaced, shaking his head a little against an impending headache, and spoke to his spellbound audience. 

“OK.  Here goes.  The SUV was a dark blue, late model Lexus with tinted windows.  The licence plate had been covered, but I saw a rental agreement on the dash – ‘Exec-u-cars Inc.’  It’s a local Cascade company.  You should be able to trace who it was rented to.” 

Meeting Simon’s gaze, Megan and Joel leapt to their feet, glad to get into action. 

“We’re on it, Captain!  We’ll get back to you as soon as we have something!” and they hurriedly left the room to chase up the flimsy lead. 

Jim continued, frowning in concentration.  “There were two kidnappers.  The driver was a man – large, dark, didn’t see his face.  The _woman_ is the Sentinel!” he continued, voice dropping to a feral growl. “She had Blair in the back seat.  Had her hands all over him! Tall, blonde – I’ll kill her....!” 

What he didn’t share was the remembered scent of Blair’s extreme terror, and what he was fancifully convinced was the sound of his lover’s heart breaking...... 

As the other Sentinels present started to react in sympathy, their Guides had their work cut out to restore a modicum of calm, but finally the company settled down to agree on a course of action using the new information.  
  

As soon as Megan and Joel returned with a name which Megan had coerced from the car hire firm’s young secretary, two Sentinel and Guide pairs, along with Rafe and H and a couple of other units, went to check out the address provided, although it was pretty much a given that there would be no one there. 

The apartment – a luxury furnished rental in the prestigious new waterfront complex – had been rented in the name of Anna Brown, and it was empty and apparently clean on inspection.  However, the Sentinels, knowing now what they were looking for, could catch the faint residual scent of the rogue Sentinel, and confirmed their findings to the task force. 

At this point, Jim suggested contacting Jack Kelso, an ex CIA operative-turned-lecturer at Rainier.  Confined to a wheelchair after being injured in the field, Kelso’s exposé on the less acceptable side of the department had earned him plus points from Jim, and he knew Blair had befriended the man also. 

A short phone call extracted the promise of Kelso’s full cooperation, with the man following every lead in his considerable arsenal of contacts to dig up information on the kidnappers. 

As Jim paced up and down in the confines of Simon’s office, declining offers of sympathy or sustenance, Kelso pulled up a substantial amount of data on the suspects in a comparatively short space of time, and he quickly relayed the findings to the PD. 

As soon as the file arrived on his desk, Simon immediately updated Jim with the relevant details. 

Alex Barnes, aka Anna Brown amongst various other pseudonyms, was an internationally sought-after criminal, known to have used her powerful senses in pulling off many successful and lucrative crimes in several countries, but always managing to evade capture.  It was surmised that she had used, and probably disposed of, several guides during her career, but there was no actual proof to support the belief. 

However, it was well-known that she was accompanied by her long-time lover and partner in crime, Carl Hettinger, also known to be a ruthless and sadistic sociopath, and the perfect companion for Barnes. 

As he absorbed the details, Jim grew more angry and frustrated. 

“Shit, Simon!  This is all very well, but what else do we have?  We have to have something else to go on – some other address?” 

“Hold on, Jim, let me finish!  I know how you feel, man – I’m missing that kid too – but be patient for a moment longer, OK?” 

The next moment he looked up from the file, broad smile in place.  “I think we have something, Jim!” he said, assuming a predatory expression. 

“Kelso says she has a cabin in the forest outside Cascade, purchased in the name of Alicia Bannister....” and that’s as far as he got before Jim exploded into action. 

“That’s it, Simon!  Call it a gut instinct if you will, but I _know_ that’s where she’s taken Blair!  Let’s get the details and get out there....!” 

Possibly against his better judgement, Simon nodded in agreement. 

“Your gut instinct has worked before, Jim.  I’ll go with that.  Let’s go get your Guide!”  

\------------------------- **** ** __**

**_Barnes’ cabin, Cascade National Forest, some hours earlier:_**

**__**

As Blair slowly regained consciousness, he was first aware of a feeling of faint nausea in his belly, plus a head full of cotton wool; frighteningly reminiscent of the after-effects of being drugged by Galbini and his goons. 

Nervously opening his eyes, he gazed around him to see that he was in a bare, wooden-walled and windowless room, whose only furnishings appeared to be a couple of hard-backed chairs and the lumpy bed on which he was lying. 

Quickly realising that the cold he was feeling was due to being completely naked, he attempted to sit up, only to find that he was restrained with sturdy leather cuffs around wrists and ankles. 

Gulping audibly in growing horror, he peered at the set-up, immediately recognising it as an arrangement with which he was all too familiar! 

His arms were stretched over his head, the cuffs attached by a length of chain to a swivel set in the wall above the bed, while his ankles were secured to the bottom corners of the bed with longer lengths of chain, the object of the arrangement being that he could be placed in whatever position his abusers desired.  Instead of his beautiful choker and pendant, he could feel the raw rub of a wide new leather slave collar around his neck. 

Whimpering in panic, heart racing and breathing rapidly in increasing terror, he muttered “Oh no! Nononononono!  Please Jim!  Come get me! Pleasepleaseplease...save me!” only to recall the events preceding his capture. 

Eyes filling with bitter tears, he remembered Jim’s growing disinterest in his bonded Guide as he became more involved with Tonya, only too aware of how he had put the woman out of action.  Although he didn’t think he had killed her, despite reacting in pure self-defence, he was certain that Jim would never forgive him for attacking his new lover, and that he was now truly on his own again, with his only chance of survival resting on either artificial suppressants or another bond – neither of which appealed to his devastated mind. 

Giving himself up to his despair, he closed his eyes and sobbed broken-heartedly for long minutes before becoming aware that he was no longer alone, and he reluctantly listened to the conversation going on beside his bed. 

Male voice: “Well, he’s pretty, alright.  Well used, also.  He must be good to play with!” 

Female voice: “Hmmm, you’re probably right, but it won’t have been Ellison who left those marks!  By all accounts, before his ‘diversion’, he was a soft touch.  The boy’s not my type, really.  I don’t normally go for cute and fragile, but he’ll do.  I know what _I_ need for physical satisfaction, babe” (voice sinking to a throaty purr) “but you can play as much as you want as long as he still functions for me!” 

Trembling violently, Blair took a deep, shuddering breath, and willed himself to open his eyes.  Turning his round-eyed, terrified gaze towards the pair standing beside the bed, discussing him as dispassionately as some sort of sentient _commodity,_ (which, he supposed cynically, he was – _again)_ he tentatively ‘read’ them, all the while expecting some sort of punishment for his audacity. 

The woman – tall, blonde and cool, was the Sentinel he had felt as he was snatched.  She was regarding him speculatively with cold, calculating eyes, and he shook even harder in fear. 

“Yes, he’ll do” she said, nodding decisively. “He’s a strong empath, and not afraid to use it.  Let’s get on with it, then” and she closed the distance to the bed, sitting down sideways at the edge to give herself full access to Blair’s shrinking flesh. 

Patting his cheek with one hand, while running the other over his naked body, she looked at him calmly before addressing him directly. 

“You know why you’re here, Guide, so let’s not waste time with unnecessary details.  Your Sentinel has abandoned you in favour of some self-seeking bimbo with ideas above her station.  Not surprising really, since you have nothing but your empathic ability to offer him in return for his hospitality, hey?  Just the used cast-offs of a deceased mobster.  Not the best catch for an Alpha, hmmm?  On the other hand, I don’t have the same fastidiousness.  As long as you do as you’re required, this doesn’t have to hurt, Guide.  It’s what you need after all – another bond to replace Ellison’s.” 

So saying, she tightened her grip on his jaw, and forced him to look at her, opening her mind to force her thoughts through his weakening empathic barriers. 

Blair, however, had no intention of giving up so easily, hoping and praying that he could hold out against her mental onslaught, even though he despaired of Jim’s riding to his rescue. 

Frowning in frustrated irritation, Alex pinched and twisted his nipple so hard he couldn’t refrain from yelping in pain. 

“He’s tougher than he looks, the little shit!” she snarled.  “Here, you have some fun while I prepare for a more serious bonding” and she looked over her shoulder at Carl, whose dead eyes and cruel grin threatened serious pain for the young empath. 

However, a few weeks’ previously, Blair had undergone some voluntary testing at the Sentinel / Guide Dept to see just how effective his projected powers were.  Under carefully controlled conditions, he found that his power was completely ineffectual against Sentinels, a fact that Dr Larson tentatively attributed to a primitive genetic variation which most likely was designed as a sort of ‘failsafe’ to prevent any suggestion of inhibiting a bond between a pre-civilised Sentinel and Guide.  

Aware of the fact, Blair knew he had no defence against Barnes, but Carl was completely another matter.  As the sadistic, muscle-bound behemoth approached the bed, Blair pushed out with every bit of his terror, and the man flew backwards to hit the wall with a loud thump, to sink down to his butt, shaking his head in stunned disbelief. 

Glancing quickly over her shoulder to check on her lover’s condition, Alex turned back to her captive, and, with a feral snarl, she backhanded Blair so hard across the face that his lip split and began to bleed freely down his chin. 

Gripping him in cruel hands, she flipped him onto his front, and crossed quickly to where Hettinger was groggily climbing to his feet. 

“Give me your belt, baby” she said.  “I’m going to teach him a lesson he’ll never forget!  He’ll never do that again once we’re bonded, I promise you!” 

As Carl nodded in savage agreement, and handed over his tooled leather belt, she returned to the bed, where Blair cringed in terrified anticipation of the punishment to come. 

At the first hard bite of leather across his bare buttocks, Blair cried out in pain, then tried so hard to force back any further sounds by biting hard into the tattered pillow beneath his face. 

“ _You_ ” crack “will NEVER” crack “dare” crack “to do that” crack “ _ever_ ” crack “again!!” crack, crack!  Alex carried on furiously in the same vein, steadily flogging Blair from the backs of his knees right up to his shoulders until he was completely covered in darkening, painful welts over his tender skin.  Giving in first to tears, then harsh sobs, pleas for mercy and cries of agony, Blair finally slipped into blessed unconsciousness as the beating continued. 

Gradually becoming aware that her victim was no longer moaning and writhing in agony, Alex stopped whipping the still figure, and stood back, breathing heavily in exertion. 

“We’ll leave him to his sleep for now” she growled.  “When he wakes, he’s going to really _hurt!_  And that’s when we’ll come back.  I’ll bond with the little shit then, whether he wants it or not!” 

Nodding in agreement, Carl threw his arm around her waist, and they left Blair alone and bleeding in his cold prison.

\----------------------------- 

Meanwhile, a few miles from the well-hidden cabin, a virtually primal Sentinel almost vibrated with pent-up fury and frustration as the small but highly effective force around him prepared for action. 

Growling in hackle-raising irritation as he sensed the proximity of his rival, Jim clenched his fists, grinding his teeth so hard that Simon was convinced he would have major dental work to contend with in his near future. 

Picking up on and reacting to their Alpha’s tension, the Sentinels accompanying the angry man were controlled only by the calming presence of their Guides, while Detective Dan Brown, as a low-level empath and friend to both Jim and Blair, had volunteered to try to provide some sort of grounding for the intense, single-minded predator the man was rapidly becoming. 

Having located the cabin, and gathered as much information as possible regarding it’s layout from the local police, the Cascade force, made up of several Sentinel and Guide pairs, plus members of the MCU and other volunteers from the PD like Detective Brown, made their final preparations. 

In a case such as this, the question of jurisdiction simply did not arise – the clan, with the full backing of the Sentinel / Guide Dept, arranged the necessary support and accepted the backup as their due. 

Carefully avoiding clutching at his detective, and thus possibly triggering a violent Sentinel reaction, Simon quietly addressed Jim, saying “Are you sure she hasn’t picked up on us yet, Jim?  If she’s an Alpha strength like you, couldn’t she be waiting for us?  Would she kill Blair rather than hand him back – unless they’re already bonded.....” and his voice tailed off a little at the awful thought. 

Holding on to his last shreds of control, Jim replied through stiff lips, jaw rigid with stress.  “No, she hasn’t made us yet.  She may be Alpha strength, but she’s still unbonded and uncontrolled.  I can tell.  I can feel Blair calling out to me still.  He’s fighting her even now.  And she’s hurting him!  She’s _dead._ She just doesn’t know it yet!  And that scumbag she hangs with!” 

“Can you ‘contact’ him, let him know you’re here for him?” said Dan.  “He must be so frightened!” 

“No! No, I can’t risk it” replied Jim, anguish saturating his tone.  “I can’t risk her picking up on our presence through his mind, even though I’d give anything to comfort him right now.  He’s closed his mind against her, and I must do the same.” 

Just then, Rafe and H approached to advise them that the force was in position surrounding the cabin, and that there was no escape route left unobserved. 

“Right!  Let’s get on with this!” muttered Simon, knowing that the Sentinels needed no radio contact and would relay his orders as necessary.  “Move in!” and the force approached swiftly and silently through the trees.

\-------------------------- 

Back in the cabin, Alex and Carl sipped at cups of coffee in the tiny kitchen, smiling knowingly at each other in the aftermath of their energetic coupling. 

Dressed now in robes to cover their nakedness, they exchanged smug grins recalling the passionate embraces they had indulged in, having been incredibly titillated by Blair’s abuse, and the prospect of more to come. 

Putting down her coffee cup, Alex cocked her head, saying “Well now, I think the little Guide is awake.  Time to finish this.  Don’t worry, darling” she added, covering Carl’s hand with her own “You can play with him as soon as I’m done.  But no permanent damage, OK?  We need to be able to get away from here as soon as possible.  I think we’ve been around Cascade way too long already!” and she rose from the table and returned to the small bedroom-cum-prison, her lover close behind.  
  

Moaning in agony, his back and buttocks hot and throbbing in relentless pain, Blair gradually regained consciousness, only to wish fervently that he could retreat once again into the security of oblivion.  Hurting more than he had in many months, almost as much as he had suffered in Galbini’s hands, he whimpered softly, mind automatically reaching out for the only source of comfort he knew – the love of his Sentinel. 

‘Oh Jim, please, please forgive me!  Please come for me!  Don’t let her take me, Jim!’ his pain and fear cried out for succour he was sure would not come. 

When Alex and Carl entered the room, he cried out in terror, anticipating the trial to come at the evil pairs’ hands; cringing when a rough grip flipped him over onto his sore back, and Alex straddled his waist, both cold hands gripping the sides of his face firmly as she forced his frightened gaze to meet her cold and angry one. 

Peripherally aware that Carl was pushing his thighs apart to get access to his most private parts, Blair pulled the tattered shreds of his barriers together, and made one final effort to protect his mind, knowing that he couldn’t allow himself to be used by this wicked aberration of a Sentinel.  Finally accepting that his beloved Jim was better off without him, he gathered together all his hurt and his despair and centred the power directly into his own mind, retreating deep into a hidden recess where nothing could touch him any longer. 

Screaming in rage, Alex realised what he had done, feeling the abrupt closing off of the empath’s mind.  Slapping his face again and again, she shouted out “You little bastard!  Wake up! Come back, you shit!  Bond with me!  _Bond wtih me!!!!”_

Distracted by his lover’s extreme reaction, Carl, like Alex, failed to register the approaching forces, or even the crashing of the shattered cabin door until it was way too late, and the tiny room seemed to fill with a tide of furious Sentinels.   

Swiftly overcome by Mary Kelly and Mick Kavanagh and their Guides, Carl Hettinger was cuffed and dragged out of the room before he could barely comprehend the intrusion, while a feral Alex snarled in bitter fury as she turned at bay to face her equally feral rival, Alpha Sentinel Ellison, who stalked her with death in his eyes. 

Leaping off the bed, hands outstretched like claws, Alex attacked first, to lock in mortal combat with her foe. 

Wrestling together in spitting and scratching ferocity, like two large cats, they were left to their private contest by the others, who cleared out of their way, except for keeping a watchful eye on the bed where the injured Guide lay motionless. 

Moments later, the fight finished abruptly as Jim’s hands found and savagely snapped his rival’s neck, dropping the lifeless body at his feet with a roar of triumph.  Breathing deeply, he gradually shook himself out of his primal mindset, only to snap back to harsh reality when he looked over at the still figure on the cot. 

“Oh God! Oh, Blair, baby!  What did she do to you?” he moaned as he scooped the cold body into his arms.  Growling in anger, he began to undo the cuffs restraining the beloved body, while Dan Brown, kindly face suffused with horror at the scene, helped with those around Blair’s tethered ankles. 

Once freed from the sadistic shackles, Blair was settled on Jim’s lap, wrapped in a blanket with his face tucked into a broad shoulder, while the EMTs who had accompanied the task force gently checked him over, knowing that his Sentinel would have already scanned him for serious internal injury. 

Having seen to Hettinger’s transport to Cascade and the removal of Alex Barnes’ body, Simon carefully approached the pair on the small cot, saying quietly “How is he, Jim?  What can I do?” 

He was more than horrified when his detective turned moist, sorrowing eyes towards him, whispering brokenly “He’s gone, Simon!” 

Immediately assuming the worst, Simon gasped “Jesus!  Oh Jim, I’m so sorry!  I thought his injuries were mostly superficial! When did he go?” 

Shaking his head sadly as he realised what Simon meant, Jim replied “No, Simon.  He’s not dead – not physically, that is.  No, he’s gone, retreated into his own mind.  And I don’t know if I’ll ever get him back!”

\------------------------------ **** ** __**

**_Part 4: Take the long way home:_**

**__**

Several days after his rescue, Jim took Blair home to the loft, having been discharged from the Sentinel / Guide Unit at Cascade General Hospital.  His injuries had healed well, although his back and buttocks sported vividly coloured, if fading bruises, and his lip still looked tender and puffy. 

He had submitted to various tests and gentle questioning with equanimity, allowing himself to be handled and treated without complaint, and he was worrying his carers and Sentinel almost to distraction. 

Sighing as he carefully ushered the slight figure into the loft, Jim closed the door behind them, and turned back to look at his Guide, for Guide he still was, at least superficially. 

Completely obedient and passive, Blair had yet to speak one word, or show any sign of returning to anything resembling normality: basically, lights were on, but nobody was home, and Jim’s guilt knew no bounds. 

Although his Guide’s mere physical presence was enough to ground Jim’s senses on a day-to-day basis, the bond he so desperately wanted was impossible with Blair locked away so deeply in his own mind that Jim despaired of ever breaching the protective walls to free his partner’s spirit, even as he questioned his right to do so, considering his own part in driving the young man to such an extreme act of mental self-destruction in order to prevent being used by a criminally insane rogue Sentinel. 

He had talked long and hard with Director Kingsley, Dr Larson, and Simon, as well as with his friends and colleagues when time permitted, but, even though he was constantly exhorted to believe that he had had no chance of fighting Tonya Richardson’s drugs; and that the awful consequences were down to her and her alone; yet Jim felt that, as an Alpha, and Blair’s true bonded partner and lover, he _should_ have been strong enough to resist her wiles, and not acted like a love-sick sap, led around by his dick! 

Sighing again, he took Blair’s unresisting hand, and led him over to the couch, where he carefully seated the young man, who gazed blankly at the floor in front of his feet; mind turned in on itself, and thinking the gods only knew what. 

“I’ll fix us some tea, Chief” Jim said quietly, tipping Blair’s face up towards him with a gentle finger under his chin.  “Then we’ll get you ready for bed, OK, babe?” 

Blair simply gazed back at him, no spark of recognition in the wide blue eyes, before slipping away again to contemplate the floor once more.  
  

Over the next few days, they fell into a routine of sorts, as Jim washed, fed and dressed his Guide, soaping up the slight figure with infinite care, and, come night time, cuddling the quiescent body close in their big bed while silent tears dripped onto soft curls as his lover slept on unperturbed. 

Every other day, Jim drove his Guide over to the Sentinel / Guide Dept., or to the Specialist unit at Cascade General so that Blair could be checked out and his progress, or rather, the lack of it, could be monitored. 

On each occasion, he gazed around him calmly, with no sign of interest or real awareness, going through his paces like an automaton, and totally unresponsive to the others’ questions and emotions; his condition remaining, to all intents and purposes, like a walking coma.  
  

Nevertheless, Adam Kingsley was of the firm impression that Jim should take his partner back into the office on a part-time basis, with Simon’s full approval, to see if the atmosphere of the bullpen and the interactions of his friends could awaken some spark of interest in Blair.  Although he would naturally be confined to desk duty for the foreseeable future, Adam felt that Jim needed some distraction away from his self-imposed duty as full-time carer within the loft, and that Blair would come to no harm, even if he showed no sign of improvement. 

Having discussed his theory with Jim, and knowing that the next move would have to come from the Sentinel himself, yet Adam felt justified in broaching the subject, and even a little hopeful that something would eventually come of it. 

Unsure of his own reaction, but grateful for the suggestion, Jim promised to think on the idea, and drove Blair home that evening in a slightly lighter frame of mind.  
  

The following morning, having thought long and hard about Adam’s proposal, Jim washed and dressed Blair in his favourite comfortable clothes, before placing a plate of eggs and toast in front of the quiet young man. 

“There you go, babe – eat up!” he ordered gently, and, uncomplaining, Blair did as he was told, until he was satisfied and pushed his plate away. 

Leading his smaller partner to the bathroom to complete his ablutions as directed, Jim kept up his one-sided conversation, telling Blair of his plans for the day, and that they would be dropping into the PD for a few hours to see what was going on with their friends.  Of course, Blair made no response, but Jim remained upbeat, buoyed up with the prospect of getting back to some sort of regular work routine, and looking forward to sitting at his desk, even if it turned out to be covered in paperwork!  
  

A short time later, Jim pulled the truck into the parking garage at the PD, and led his Guide to the elevator to travel up to the sixth floor.  Compliant and unresponsive, Blair was unmoved by the looks of sympathy and outright pity cast in his direction as they passed, but Jim found himself grinding his teeth in frustration even as he understood his fellow workers’ attitudes and reactions. 

Tucking the young man more firmly under his arm, Jim pushed his way into the bullpen, where a rapturous welcome greeted the pair. 

Megan, glancing up from her desk at their arrival, flew across the room with a squeal of joy, only to pull up short before hugging the stuffing out of Blair, worried that she might frighten him. 

“Hey, Jimbo!  Good to see you, mate!” she said, voice wavering slightly, and a suspicion of moistness in her eyes.  Then, gently tipping Blair’s face up to hers, she said softly “Hi kiddo!  Looking good, hon!  Jim’s been taking good care of you, hasn’t he?” and she dropped a kiss on his forehead as he gazed up at her, eyes wide but vacant before they slid away again. 

“Good to see you too, Conner!” said Jim, with a sad grin.  “It’s nice to be back” he added, as Joel patted his shoulder before carefully hugging Blair, and Rafe and H came over to join them, while nearly all of the others in the bullpen either called out their own greetings, or came over to shake Jim’s hand and ruffle his Guide’s curls in gentle affection. 

Once seated in his usual chair, Blair looked up to see Rhonda arrive in front of him, hot chocolate and cookies at the ready, which she placed on his desk. 

“There you go, my dear” she said softly “Eat up and enjoy!” 

Blair, doing as he was told, sipped the chocolate and nibbled experimentally at the cookies, while Rhonda looked on with a watery smile. 

“He’ll be OK, Jim, I’m sure of it!” the kindly woman said, mellow voice full of conviction, as she squeezed Jim’s shoulder in comfort.  “It’ll just take a while for him to find his way back to us”. 

“Thanks, Rhonda” replied Jim.  “I have to believe it.  It’s inconceivable that he’ll always be like this – but I’ll never let him go, even if this is as good as he gets” he added vehemently.  “He’ll always have a home with me!” 

“I know, dear, I know” agreed Rhonda, as she returned to her office, once again cursing the day Detective Tonya Richardson ever set foot in their department! 

A few minutes later, Simon arrived, having spent the morning in a tedious meeting with the Chief and Commissioner. 

Huge smile breaking out over his face, he approached his best detective and the young man quietly nibbling the last of his cookies, and said quietly “Jim, my man, it’s good to see you! And Blair!  I knew that Adam had talked to you about coming back, but I wasn’t sure you would make it just yet.  Come to my office, and bring Blair with you.  We can catch up a bit on what needs to be done.  There’s plenty to keep you occupied” he continued, even as Jim turned to follow him to his office, carefully steering his Guide around the desks en route.  “The paperwork hasn’t diminished any, but there are actually a few cases which would benefit from your insight, even from your desk” he finished enthusiastically, although his smile dimmed a little at Blair’s complete lack of response. 

“Sit down, you two.  Coffee?  Rhonda’s prepared a fresh pot, bless her!” 

Nodding in response, Jim accepted a cup of Simon’s special brew, and pressed half a mug into Blair’s hand with a small smile, waiting until the kid took a couple of sips before turning back to his Captain, who watched the interaction with a slightly sorrowful smile. 

“How is he really, Jim?  Has there been any improvement at all?” 

Sighing and shaking his head, Jim replied “No, Simon, not really.  I mean, he’s perfectly obedient, no trouble at all to care for, but I can’t say if he’s even content – there’s just, well, _nothing!_ Our link simply isn’t there anymore, and I have absolutely no idea if it ever will be again.  We hurt him so badly, Simon, Tonya and I.  And I didn’t even realise it, I was so pussy-blind!” he finished, self-disgust uppermost in his voice and expression. 

“Now, Jim, I’ve said this before, and I know very well I’m not the only one.  You can’t do him any favours by holding on to this self-destructive guilt, man!  Cut yourself some slack, put the blame on the bitch where it belongs, and let’s see how young Blair progresses with his hours in the bullpen.  I for one am sure it can only do him good!  Now, take these files, have a good look through, and tell me what you come up with.  Your instincts; and Blair’s also, to be truthful; have always been worth taking note of!” 

With that, he showed the pair out with a friendly pat on the shoulder for Jim, and a gentle ruffling of Blair’s curls, which met with nary a change in expression.

\------------------------------- 

Life, such as it was, went on, with Jim gradually growing, if hardly content with his lot, at least more resigned to it, so that the Sentinel and the new variation of mute, introspective but sweet-tempered and easy going Guide became an accepted item in the bullpen.

\------------------------------ 

The breakthrough, when it came, was sudden and completely unexpected, although, in retrospect, Jim supposed it shouldn’t have surprised him so much. 

Thanksgiving this year had come and gone, with Jim taking his Guide into the PD for a few hours of diverting work rather than sit in the loft remembering the previous year’s happy day.  It had been their first together and Jim had still had much to learn about his shy and reticent young partner, so he had been thrilled to find that Blair loved to cook, and was damned good at it. 

As Jim studied the reports on his desk, he couldn’t help but smile wryly as he recalled watching Blair’s antics in the kitchen as he prepared their turkey dinner with all the trimmings, complete with home-made – and entirely delicious – chestnut stuffing. 

As he glanced over at the quiet young man sitting almost motionless beside him, he suddenly remembered that he should have an important package being delivered very shortly.

\------------------------------ 

When Alex Barnes had snatched Blair, she had torn his much-prized choker and wolf pendant from his neck, in order to replace it with her own slave collar.  When it had been found at the scene, it had been badly broken, so Jim had been tempted to try and find a replacement once he had Blair back.  However, knowing that it had meant so much to his Guide, and having ensured that he had obliterated the rogue sentinel’s scent with his own, he finally sent it back to the small, Native American trading company from which he bought it, hoping that the maker could repair it for him. 

Sure enough, a couple of days after Thanksgiving, there was a knock on the door as they were getting ready to go in to the office, Blair, as usual, sitting quietly on the couch waiting to be led down to the truck. 

Thanking the delivery man and taking the small package in his hands, Jim was of two minds whether to open it then and there, or to wait until they returned that evening. 

Suddenly deciding that he couldn’t wait to see how the choker looked, he carefully opened the padded envelope and peeled back the tissue paper to reveal the repaired choker, looking as good as new. 

Out of practice with reading changes in his Guide’s demeanour, Jim was a couple of seconds late in realising that Blair’s heart rate had suddenly increased, and the sharp intake of breath warned him that the young man was reacting to some stimulus at long last. 

Quickly turning to face Blair, he was amazed to see his Guide approaching tentatively but spontaneously, a look of bemused wonderment on his face. 

Reaching out a shaking finger to touch the necklace in Jim’s outstretched hand, Blair’s eyes suddenly widened in shock as wave after wave of buried memories assaulted him, coming thick and fast as he clutched at his head and whimpered in pain. 

“Blair, baby! What is it?” cried Jim in real fear, only to halt in his tracks at the devastated, and totally aware, expression etched on the beloved face. 

Gazing at Jim, eyes full of misery, Blair finally broke down in floods of tears and heart-rending sobs as his protective amnesia was swept away and he was left open and vulnerable to his demons. 

Reacting instinctively, Jim pulled his Guide close, cuddling and stroking the shaking body in an effort to calm his distraught partner. 

Pulling back slightly, he cupped the beautiful face in his large, gentle hands, trying to wipe away the streams of tears with his thumbs.  Attracting Blair’s unwilling attention with a small shake, he said softly first, then with increasing insistence “Blair, link with me!  You need it, baby!  Hell, **_I_** need it!  Come on, babe, you can do it – LINK WITH ME!  MY Guide!  Only mine!” 

Unable to deny his Sentinel’s demand, but completely unable to control his tumbling thoughts and emotions, Blair opened his mind to Jim, knowing instinctively that he needed his Sentinel’s strength and stability to see him through his emotional crisis. 

As for Jim, although he had thought he was prepared for his Guide’s turbulent thoughts, he was thoroughly taken aback by the maelstrom he was forced to witness first hand. 

As a helpless bystander, he was faced with Blair’s gradual metamorphosis from a hopeful, happy trust in his Sentinel’s love and support to bolster his own fragility; allowing him to carefully nurture his nascent confidence and belief in ‘fairytale’ endings; through the ensuing stages of hurt, pain and disillusion as Jim and Tonya’s treatment of him stripped away little by little his hard-won self esteem. 

At the harsh revelation of the final culmination of unutterable anguish and bitter grief at their ultimate betrayal, leaving Blair abandoned, bereft and vulnerable to Alex’s attack, with no hope of love or comfort, and left with no alternative but to shut himself down, burying his very essence so deep within his own mind that nothing and no one could use or hurt him, Jim was finally forced to face up to the depths of his unwitting culpability. 

Recognising and understanding the sheer extent of damage done to his Guide, drugs notwithstanding, and almost overcome by guilt, Jim pulled his lover close, tucking the curly head into his shoulder, where Blair sobbed, shuddering and clinging so tightly to Jim’s shirt with clenched fists that his fingers cramped with the strength of his desperate grip. 

Because he knew that Blair was way too distraught right now to deal with any extra emotional input from his Sentinel, Jim forced himself to control his own thoughts and feelings, concentrating hard on projecting calm, comfort and support, even though he was well aware that he was going to have his own melt-down very soon, and, despite his best efforts, he was unable to hold back the tears that ran freely down his face to dampen the curly head beneath his chin.  
  

Some while later found the pair stretched out on the couch, closely entwined. 

As Blair had finally cried himself to an exhausted sleep, Jim had manoeuvred him comfortably into position, half lying on Jim’s long body, and half tucked into the back of the couch, where Jim could maintain his protective and comforting hold on the precious body. 

Although he had managed a few moments of much-needed rest for himself, Jim was instantly aware of the moment Blair started to rouse, and smiled gently at the troubled gaze which met his as his Guide shyly raised his tousled head from its pillow on Jim’s broad chest. 

Pink with embarrassment, Blair made an effort to speak, only to find his throat dry, and his voice rusty from disuse. 

Knowing immediately what the problem was, Jim spoke first, saying “It’s OK, Chief.  Don’t try to talk yet.  I’ll get us some tea and bring it over so just make yourself comfy for a bit, OK?  Think you need the bathroom now?” he added, unconsciously checking his Guide’s condition. 

Nodding in response, Blair quickly slid off the couch and scurried, head down, to make use of the facilities, and splash some cold water on his tear-streaked and puffy-eyed face. 

Making a deliberate effort to refrain from negative comment, Jim busied himself making the tea, and adding honey to Blair’s cup to ease what had to be a seriously dry and painful throat. 

A little later still found the pair sipping their tea together in silence, each wrapped up in his own thoughts, but uncomfortably aware that avoiding their talk would soon cease to be an option. 

Putting his cup down carefully, and clearing his throat somewhat experimentally, Blair straightened his thin shoulders in unconscious bravado and began, unaware that his quiet courage was having a profound effect on his Sentinel, who found his own throat tightening in pride and love at the young man’s determination. 

“Th thank you for taking care of me, Jim” he began timidly in a rusty whisper. “I didn’t expect to h h have a b b breakdown like that.  I didn’t mean to, I swear!”  Not seeing Jim’s automatic gesture of denial, he continued, wanting to get his explanation over and done with so he could face up to what he was sure would be the dire consequences of his behaviour and actions. 

“I’m so sorry to have put Detective Richardson out of action like that.  I know she means a lot to you, and it was foolish of me to be upset when you chose her, but I truly thought she was going to attack me, and I was so hurt when I saw you both in bed.  I I mean, I know I can’t compete with a beautiful woman like that, and she was right – I _am_ only a crime-lord’s ex-plaything.  Alex said the same, but she....she said she wasn’t so fastidious.......” and here his voice tailed off while a few more silent tears tracked down his cheeks to drip off his chin onto his clasped hands. 

Although he had schooled himself to silence to let his Guide talk freely, Jim couldn’t hold his tongue any longer as Blair withdrew into himself in shame and guilt. 

“Oh no, baby!  Oh no!  You don’t get to talk like that without me explaining my side, honey.  You couldn’t be more wrong, baby, but I don’t yet know how I’m going to be able to convince you” and here he moved over to sit beside Blair, before quickly turning the young man in his arms and pulling him onto his lap, where he cuddled the smaller body close. 

“Please listen to me now, baby, and feel free to read me.  You’ll be able to tell that I’m not lying, even as I could tell you meant every word you just said, however mistaken your understanding. 

Firstly, I promise you that our bond still means everything to me.  I know I hurt you so badly I can hardly bear to think about it, but there are reasons, which you won’t be aware of, as you’ve been locked away inside yourself for so long. 

I’m not even going to try to make excuses on my own behalf, Chief, because whatever anyone else says, _I_ believe I should have picked up on the problem straight away – I’m supposed to be an Alpha after all – but suffice it to say I was taken in the same as everyone else.  I need to tell you a story about an ambitious, hard-nosed bitch of a Detective and her illegal drugs....” and he proceeded to do just that, making no excuses for himself or pulling any punches. 

Blair listened in horrified silence to his Sentinel’s story, feeling deep hurt and anger on his lover’s behalf, and, for a fleeting moment, shocking himself with the depth of his wish that he had actually killed the murderous woman! 

When Jim finally wound down, Blair raised his head from where he had tucked it into Jim’s neck, and met his Sentinel’s gaze, eyes round and bright, and full of love, sympathy and also, to Jim’s surprise, self disgust. 

“Gods, I’m so sorry, Jim.  So sorry I didn’t realise!  I mean, you said you think you should have known, but surely, so should I!  If I wasn’t such a wimp, I wouldn’t have let her intimidate me; I should have run with my instincts, and I could have helped.  I’m such a waste of space.  I can’t understand why I was given such gifts of empathy if I can’t use them effectively!  Why do you even bother with me?” and he hung his head in humiliation. 

Tangling his hand in the rich curls, Jim pulled his lover’s head back up so he could lock gazes with the hurting young man. 

“I love you, Chief, because you are the most loving, courageous and beautiful person I have ever had the privilege of knowing.  You have overcome trauma and hurt that would have killed lesser men, even on my behalf, and you still come back for more.  We are a matched pair, baby – Alpha Sentinel and Guide, and it’ll take more than a Tonya Richardson to ruin that.  This was hard, baby – harder than we should ever have had to deal with, but we’ve come through.   I want to convince you of that, and that my love and need for you is still just as strong.  Will you let me take you to bed and prove it?” 

Hope sparking deep in his beautiful blue eyes, Blair bit his lip and nodded slightly in agreement.  “Yes, please Jim.  Please take me – I need you so much, and I need to bond fully with you.” 

Smiling gratefully in response, Jim slid his warm bundle of Guide off his lap to stand before him then, taking him by the hand, he led the young man upstairs where he stripped the slender body with murmurs of love and appreciation. 

Laying the compliant young man on the bed, he swiftly shed his own clothes, and after gently preparing his Guide, he lifted Blair onto his lap in their position of choice, and encouraged his lover to ride him to mutual completion, where the bond burst bright and joyous, healing and strengthening the pair until they collapsed in sated contentment. 

In the warm afterglow of their love-making, after Jim had quickly done a cursory clean-up with the wipes they kept handy on the nightstand, Jim reached over to the package he had had the forethought to bring up with them. 

Kissing his beloved Guide on the tip of the sleepy young man’s nose, which had the desired effect of eliciting a happy giggle, he drew out the repaired choker and held it out saying “Can I put this back on you, baby?  I still think of it as a symbol of our love and trust, and I’d dearly like for you to wear it again.” 

Sitting up eagerly and leaning forwards so that Jim could fasten the beautiful piece round his neck once again where it belonged, Blair whispered “Thank you, Jim.  This means so much to me.” 

“Forever and always, baby” replied Jim, with feeling.

And Blair, because he wanted so very much to believe Jim, determined then and there to dedicate the rest of his life in trying to do just that.  
 **** ** __**

**_The End._ **

**__**


End file.
